Revenge
by Q.a-reii88
Summary: Kyungsoo lelaki naif yang teraniaya, disaat hidupnya sekarat tiba-tiba ia menghilang, dewa membagi jiwanya menjadi 2 bagian, Soo dan Kyungie. 7 tahun berlalu ia datang kembali sebagai bagian dirinya yang lain untuk balas dendam. apa yang akan dilakukan Soo untuk menghentikan pembalasan dendam Kyung. Kaisoo. Kaikyung.
1. Chapter 1 Soo & Kyungie

**Note:**

 **1.** Ini ff pertama yang aku buat, EYD sudah diperbaiki sebaik mungkin, bila masih ada kesalahan mohon pengertiannya,

 **2.** ff ini terinspirasi dari beberapa novel dan drama jadi ada beberapa dialog dan plot yang mungkin kalian tahu, jadi mohon pengertiannya lagi,

 **3.** kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan, tapi tolong jangan menggunakan kalimat kasar. Selamat membaca.

.

 **Chapt 01. Soo &Kyungie**

 _Buatlah permohonan dengan keinginan yang kuat, seorang dewa yang berhati lembut mungkin akan mengabulkan permohonanmu._

.

Bagi sebagian orang, salju hanya sekedar turunnya jutaan butiran es dari langit. Namun bagi sebagian yang lain, salju merupakan momen yang sangat ditunggu dimana rindu menjadi nyata, dimana kesejukan menenangkan jiwa, dan bagi Kyungsoo, salju hanyalah kenangan, iya hanya sekedar kenangan karena, setiap kali salju turun, maka seketika itu juga wajah-wajah orang yang ingin dia hapus muncul kembali diingatannya.

Sosok ibu yang seharusnya mengasihi dan menyayanginya adalah sosok yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan, begitupun sosok ayah yang seharusnya menjadi pahlawannya, membimbing dan melindungi dirinya dan keluarganya. Sosok yang dia punya hanya seorang ibu yang gila harta dan ayah yang kejam, demi menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri, dengan teganya mereka menjual darah daging mereka sendiri.

Jadi tidak ada yang namanya kebahagiaan sejati, disaat kebahagiaan hanya datang dan pergi secepat jarum jam bergerak memutari porosnya. Hari ini dia tersenyum bahagia tapi mungkin besok pagi dia akan menangis, atau sebaliknya.

Samar-samar dibalik jendela sebuah ruangan dibagian loteng disebuah rumah. Salju yang telah membeku membuat engsel-engsel jendela tidak dapat dibuka, butiran demi butiran salju terlihat berjatuhan diatas ranting pohon sakura yang juga sudah memutih. Didalam ruangan yang gelap tersebut, seorang lelaki tengah menyandarkan dahinya yang hangat dijendela, setiap hembusan nafasnya yang bersuhu lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan suhu ruangan merubahnya menjadi kabut dihadapannya, sebagian lagi menjadi titik-titik embun yang menempel dikaca jendela yang tengah disandari-nya.

"Kyungsoo buka pintunya" Teriak seorang wanita yang dia panggil dengan sebutan ibu

"Buka Kyungsoo, cepat makan" Teriaknya lagi

"Aku malas… aku tidak lapar" Kyungsoo mendesah

"Jangan cari alasan kau, aku tahu kau sengaja ingin sakit agar bisa membuat kami kesusahan, cepat buka pintunya" Kyungsoo tercengang mendengar kata-kata ibunya

"Bu… bukan… begitu, bukan itu maksudku Omma"

"Sudah jangan banyak alasan, cepat buk…"

"Minggirlah" Sela seorang lelaki, 'brak' pintu kamar Kyungsoo didobrak, lelaki tersebut dengan cepat mendekat kearah Kyungsoo, lalu menjambak rambut Kyungsoo kemudian mendorongnya kedinding dengan keras. Lelaki tersebut langsung menampar wajah Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi, mulut dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah, Kyungsoo meringis.

"Appa maafkan aku… ini sakit" Lelaki yang dipanggil ayah oleh Kyungsoo malah mencekik lehernya, "Kau makan atau lebih memilih mati" Air mata Kyungsoo menetes, hatinya sungguh terasa sakit, haruskah dia diperlakukan seperti ini hanya untuk membuatnya makan.

"Ba… baiklah Appa… aku… aku makan" mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, lelaki yang dipanggil ayah olehnya langsung keluar tanpa menengok kebelakang, lalu ibunya meletakan makanan didepan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah bagus kami memberimu makan, tapi apa, kau menolaknya, cih, tidak tahu diri" Ibunya berkata sambil meludah, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terduduk menatap kosong kearah piring didepannya.

.

Pukul 04:30.

Kyungsoo tengah disibukan dengan pekerjaan didapur, ya, disaat orang lain masih tertidur ditempat tidurnya yang nyaman Kyungsoo sudah melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah, seperti membuat sarapan, mencuci baju, menyapu dan bahkan mengepel, dia harus melakukan semua pekerjaan tersebut sebelum dia pergi bersekolah jika tidak pukulan dan tendangan akan bersarang ditubuhnya, Kyungsoo tidak ingin pergi bersekolah dengan keadaan babak belur, bukan karena takut seseorang akan bertanya darimana dia mendapatkan luka-luka tersebut, tapi dia tidak ingin merasa menjadi orang buangan, karena tidak akan ada yang menganggapnya ada. Guru, teman, dan tetangga, mereka hanya akan bersikap seperti tidak ada yang terjadi, hanya Baekhyun dan Kai atau Jongin yang memperdulikannya, Baekhyun adalah teman masa kecil Kyungsoo dan dia sudah dianggapnya saudara, Baekhyun yang selalu ada untuk menghiburnya, benar hanya menghibur karena hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Kyungsoo, orangtuanya pernah berkata ' _JIka kamu tidak bisa melindunginya selama 24 jam lebih baik kamu tidak ikut campur kedalam masalah internal keluarganya, karena kamu hanya akan memperburuk keadaannya, disaat kamu tidak ada untuk melindunginya, Kyungsoo akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang lebih kasar dari orangtuanya_ ' maka dari itu Baekhyun pernah menyarankan kepada Kyungsoo untuk pergi dari rumah dan tinggal bersamanya, tetapi Kyungsoo menjawab tidak dengan tegas, Kyungsoo memikirkan bagaimana keadaan orangtuanya nanti jika dia pergi meninggalkan mereka, Baekhyun yang mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo hanya diam terkagum-kagum, jika dia yang berada diposisi Kyungsoo dia akan lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan orangtuanya, karena merekalah sumber penderitaannya, dan Kai, dia adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagi Kyungsoo, Kai bagai mentari disaat hidupnya tengah diselimuti oleh kegelapan. Dia sudah mendiami hati Kyungsoo yang terdalam, disaat orang lain tidak pernah menganggapnya ada, Kai selalu datang membantunya, Kai selalu memperhatikannya, Kyungsoo merasa aman dan tenang bila didekatnya, seolah dia dibentengi oleh sinar-sinar kebaikan, semakin Kai memperhatikannya, semakin Kyungsoo tenggelam kedalam perasaannya, Kyungsoo mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada Kai, Kyungsoo sudah meminta Kai untuk menemuinya dimalam sehari sebelum natal, ditempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

.

Kyungsoo tengah berdiri ditaman tempat pertemuannya dan Kai,

"Hyung, maaf aku telat" sapa Kai, Kyungsoo memalingkan pandangannya kearah Kai, dia termenung, nafasnya tertahan melihat penampilan Kai, cahaya lampu jalan yang berpendar dibelakangnya membuat Kai tampak bersinar, "Apa yang ingin kau katakan hyung, mengapa harus memanggilku kesini, kenapa tidak dibicarakan disekolah saja?" Tanya Kai saat dia sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo, tubuh Kyungsoo gemetaran, dari jaraknya ini dia masih bisa mencium aroma parfum Kai, Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya yang entah mengapa terasa mengeras ditenggorokannya, saat setitik salju turun dihadapannya, dia mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Jongin-ah… aku… aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu" Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul diwajahnya. "Mau… maukah… maukah kau menjadi pacarku" Lanjutnya, Kai hanya berdiri mematung, wajah nya tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

"Jongin…" Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya, dia ingin melihat wajah Kai.

"Menjijikan" Kai meludah tepat ke wajah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya termenung.

"Kau lelaki, aku pun juga lelaki, bagaimana… bagaimana bisa kau menyukaiku, hilangkan perasaan menjijikanmu itu" Kai pergi meninggalkan Kyungso yang terduduk ditanah, air mata Kyungsoo tidak berhenti mengalir, salju yang turun dilangit malam kota seoul menjadi kenangan menyakitkan yang tidak akan pernah bisa Kyungsoo lupakan.

.

Kyungsoo sekarang tengah berada digerbang sekolah, hari ini terdapat perayaan tukar hadiah disekolahnya dan hari ini Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berbicara kembali dengan Kai. Saat dikoridor dia melihat Kai tengah menggandeng seorang gadis, Kyungsoo berlari kearahnya.

"Jongin-ah, dengarkan aku, kumohon" Pinta Kyungsoo, gadis disamping Kai terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menghadang didepannya,

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo hyung, pergilah, aku tidak ingin berada didekatmu lagi" Kai mencoba menjauhi Kyungsoo, "Ayo kita pergi Krystal-ah" Lanjutnya kepada gadis disampingnya.

"Kai-ah lebih baik kau dengarkan dulu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo-ssi" ucap Krystal,

"Tidak usah sayang, tidak ada yang perlu aku dengar darinya." Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar panggilan Kai untuk Krystal ' _Apa maksud dari panggilan Jongin untuk Krystal, apa mereka telah berpacaran, tapi mengapa Kai tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku,_ ' Pikir Kyungsoo

"Lebih baik kau menjauh dariku hyung" Perkataan Kai menyentakkan Kyungsoo kekenyataan,

"Tapi Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo mencoba menarik lengan Kai akan tetapi Kai menepisnya

"YAK, JANGAN MENYENTUHKU." Krystal terkejut oleh teriakan Kai, semua orang yang berada dikoridor langsung menatap kearah Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Krystal,

"Kai-ah kau tidak seharusnya bersikap kasar" Krystal mendelik kearah Kai, "Kyungsoo-ssi kau tidak apa-apa" tanya Krystal, ekspresi Kai yang mengeras melembut saat melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah terduduk, kedua tangannya diangkat menyilang diatas kepalanya seakan melindungi kepalanya dari sebuah pukulan,

"Maafkan aku… maafkan aku… maafkan aku…" Isak Kyungsoo terus menerus, Baekhyun yang baru melihat keadaan Kyungsoo langsung berlari kearah Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya dengan erat, "Tenanglah Soo ini aku Baekhyun, tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu, orangtuamu tidak ada disini, tenanglah Soo, aku melindungimu" Baekhyun melihat kearah Kai, "Pergilah Kai, kumohon." Baekhyun berkata tanpa bersuara, Kai menarik lengan Krystal lalu berjalan menjauhi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

.

"Soo-ah, Kau sudah tak apa?" tanya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya, Baekhyun pergi untuk mengambilkan segelas air untuk Kyungsoo,

"Baek, apa salahku?" Tanya Kyungsoo, saat Baekhyun baru akan memberikannya segelas air, "Apa salahku sampai aku harus mengalami semua ini, apa dosaku," Baekhyun termenung, baru kali ini dia melihat Kyungsoo seputus asa ini, "Apakah salah jika aku dilahirkan? Apakah sebuah dosa jika aku hidup?" Lanjut Kyungsoo, matanya yang berkaca-kaca langsung menatap ke mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, dia tidak kuat menyelami mata Kyungsoo lebih dalam karena, seakan-akan mata polos milik Kyungsoo semakin tercemar oleh penderitaan yang tak kunjung henti. Kyungsoo meneteskan kembali air matanya, melihat Baekhyun yang mengalihkan tatapannya membuat Kyungsoo merasa bahwa Baekhyun juga ingin meninggalkannya.

"Apa… apa… apa kau… kau juga… ingin meninggalkanku Baek… apa… apa kau merasa jijik padaku" Kyungsoo terisak kembali, Kyungsoo mengira Baekhyun merasa jijik padanya karena dia menyukai Kai.

"Oh my god Soo, tentu saja tidak, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, kau sahabatku, kau saudaraku Soo, tenanglah _dear_ " Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat, dia mengelus kepala Kyungsoo dengan penuh kasih, Baekhyun benar-benar menyayangi Kyungsoo. "Soo bagaimana dengan saranku dulu, lebih baik kau pergi dari rumahmu, kau tinggallah denganku, kau harus memulai kembali kehidupanmu dari awal Soo, aku akan melindungimu Soo," Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, dia mencoba meyakinkan kepada Kyungsoo bahwa dia benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan, Kyungsoo tertegun seperti sedang mempertimbangkannya,

"Terima kasih Baek, tetapi jawabanku tetap tidak, bagaimana jika aku pergi dan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada orangtuaku, aku harus berada disamping mereka." Baekhyun merasa sedikit kesal. Dia ingin Kyungsoo merasa bahagia dan satu-satunya cara hanyalah dengan mengeluarkan Kyungsoo dari rumahnya, menjauhkannya dari orangtuanya, semua penderitaan Kyungsoo berasal dari orangtuanya.

"Soo, tolonglah kau jangan terlalu baik, untuk apa kau memikirkan orang yang telah menyakitimu, kau bilang kau ingin kebahagiaan, dan satu-satunya cara hanyalah pergi meninggalkan rumahmu, orangtuamu" Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya, Kyungsoo tersentak, tubuhnya gemetaran, Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung memeluknya kembali, Kyungsoo tampak begitu tegar dan rapuh dimata Baekhyun, begitu tegar sampai penderitaan seberat gunung pun tidak akan membuat Kyungsoo bertekuk lutut tapi sangat rapuh sampai sebuah teriakan pun dapat menghancurkannya berkeping-keping, "Maafkan aku Soo, aku, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia" Lanjut Baekhyun,

"Aku tahu Baek, tapi bagaimanapun mereka orangtuaku, aku merasa aku tidak akan bahagia bila meninggalkan mereka" Kyungsoo selalu berpikir kebahagiaan harus didapat dengan menyelesaikan permasalahan dia dengan orangtuanya bukan melarikan diri, Baekhyun hanya mendesah,

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi Soo ingatlah, jika kau sudah tidak sanggup pergilah dari rumah itu, datanglah padaku, aku akan selalu ada untukmu Soo" Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tersenyum, hatinya terasa hangat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun oleh dinginnya udara malam yang begitu menusuk kulitnya, dia beranjak dari kasurnya menuju dapur, berharap minuman hangat akan mengusir sedikit rasa dinginnya, dia berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar orangtuanya, dia merasa seseorang tengah berbicara, rasa penasarannya timbul, ia mendekatkan telinganya kearah pintu.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan" Ibunya berkata dengan setengah berteriak, "Kau harus melakukan sesuatu, kau yang memulainya jadi kau yang harus bertanggung jawab" Lanjut ibunya. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan orangtuanya, apa yang telah ayahnya perbuat sampai harus dipertanggungjawabkan.

"Tenanglah, kita masih memiliki Kyungsoo, jika kita menyerahkannya, maka kita akan baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar apa yang dikatakan ayahnya, apa yang dimaksud oleh ayahnya, apa yang ingin ayahnya lakukan terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar, kita sudah cukup mengurusnya, sekarang kita harus memanfaatkannya" Mendengar perkataan ibunya, dunianya terasa runtuh seketika, kakinya melemas. Itukah alasan mereka melahirkan dan membesarkannya, hanya untuk dijual?. Kyungsoo merasa mual mendengar semua omong kosong yang dikatakan oleh kedua orangtuanya, kepalanya mendadak pusing, apa yang harus dilakukannya, haruskah dia pergi seperti perkataan Baekhyun, tanpa memikirkan orangtuanya? Atau dia harus pasrah menerima semua perlakuan orangtuanya? Dia memilih pilihan pertama. Kyungsoo lalu berjalan perlahan menjauhi kamar orangtuanya tapi saat dia memutar badannya tidak sengaja dia menjatuhkan vas yang disampingnya.

"Siapa itu" teriak ibunya dari dalam kamar. Pintu terbuka, Kyungsoo berkeringat dingin, tubuhnya gemetar.

"Kyungsoo? Apa kau menguping kami? Teriak ayahnya

"Ti… ti… tidak… a… aku… ti… tidak" Kyungsoo tergagap,

"Jalang, brengsek beraninya kau menguping" Ibunya mendekat langsung menampar pipi Kyungsoo dengan keras, air mata Kyungsoo mulai mengalir.

"Be… benarkah itu? Benarkah kalian ingin menjualku?" Kyungsoo melihat ayahnya yang hanya terdiam, tatapan matanya tidak bisa Kyungsoo artikan.

"Benar kami akan menjualmu. Kenapa? Kau mau marah? Dengar, sudah bagus selama ini kami mengurusmu, sekarang kau bisa membalas semua jasa kami dengan semua itu" Tatapan ibunya sungguh menusuk hati Kyungsoo.

"Kalian sungguh kejam, teganya…teganya kalian menjualku, anak kandung kalian sendiri" Isak Kyungsoo,

"Justru karena kau anak kandung kami, jadi kau harus berbakti dan menuruti semua keinginan kami." Ibunya berkata dengan santai. Hati Kyungsoo terbakar, amarah mendidih dikepalanya. Seorang ibu yang seharusnya selalu melindungi anaknya, menjadi perlindungan pertama bagi anaknya, tapi Kyungsoo, yang dia dapatkan adalah seorang ibu yang gila harta, tanpa belas kasih dan sayang.

"Aku… aku tidak akan mengakui kalian sebagai orangtuaku, aku mengutuk kalian, aku akan selalu berdoa agar kalian tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kedamaian" Teriak Kyungsoo kalap. Begitu mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, ayahnya langsung menerjang dan menendangnya hingga Kyugsoo terjatuh, dengan membabi buta dia menghajar Kyungsoo. Harusnya Kyungsoo merasa sakit, tapi tidak, daging dan tulangnya sudah kebas dan lagi rasa sakitnya tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dihatinya.

"Beginikah perlakuan kalian terhadap anak kandung kalian," Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, dia menatap langsung kemata ayahnya dengan mata sinisnya, ayahnya tertegun, ada yang berbeda dari Kyungsoo, dia merasa Kyungsoo sudah berubah. Iya Kyungsoo berubah karena keputusan yang diambil oleh kedua orangtuanya, membuat dia menjadi orang yang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu tidak lagi berdasarkan ikatan. Kyungsoo berlari keluar rumah, dia ingin pergi menjauh dari neraka yang selalu mengekangnya.

"Kyungsoo… jangan lari kau," Sang ayah mengejar dibelakang, dengan sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo melarikan diri, akan tetapi dia terjatuh saat sebuah botol soju menimpa dikepalanya, mata ayahnya berapi-api, dia menarik kerah baju Kyungsoo,

"Lepaskan aku, Appa aku mohon… jangan seperti ini, aku mohon" Kyungsoo terisak sambil mencoba melepaskan diri, tetapi Kyungsoo dipukuli kembali oleh ayahnya,

"LEPASKAN AKU BAJINGAN, BIARKAN AKU PERGI" Kyungsoo berteriak

"Kau… kau sungguh tidak tahu diri, beraninya, beraninya kau memanggil Appamu bajingan" Dia mengambil botol soju lalu memukulkannya kekepala Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tergeletak ditanah, darah mengalir dari kepalanya, samar-samar dia melihat ibunya berlari kearahnya,

"Omma" lirih Kyungsoo meringis,

"YAK… apa yang kau lakukan, kalau dia mati bagaimana kita menjualnya" Teriaknya kepada suaminya, Kyungsoo tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi ketika mendengar perkataan ibunya, semua yang ada didirinya telah hancur.

 _"Buatlah permohonan dengan keinginan yang kuat, seorang dewa yang berhati lembut mungkin akan mengabulkan permohonanmu."_ Kalimat tersebut entah kenapa bergema didalam pikirannya.

"Tolong… tolong aku… jika memang dewa benar-benar ada tolong aku… siapapun…" ucap Kyungsoo terengah, pandangan Kyungsoo mulai mengabur, disaat kedua orang tuanya berdebat, sepasang kaki mendekat kearahnya.

"Tolong, tolong aku, aku mohon" Kyungsoo tidak mengatakannya secara lisan tapi entah mengapa dia merasa bahwa seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya tetap dapat mendengarnya, "Tolong aku, aku tidak boleh mati, aku mohon," lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Setiap makhluk hidup akan berakhir dengan kematian" ucap orang tersebut,

"Aku tidak boleh mati seperti ini, aku mohon," Kyungsoo melemah, "Masih ada yang harus aku lakukan" orang tersebut hanya menatap Kyungsoo lalu mendesah

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku sedang tidak ingin melihat siapapun mati malam ini," Orang tersebut menutup mata Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya, dalam sekejap Kyungsoo tidak sadarkan diri.

.

Kyungsoo tengah berdiri disuatu tempat terkurung jeruji besi dengan kegelapan menyelimutinya, seseorang mendekat kearahnya, lalu terlihatlah dirinya diluar jeruji besi dalam versi lain, dia dalam versi perempuan, seseorang lalu berkata, "Ini adalah penghargaan yang aku berikan padamu, sekaligus hukuman yang harus kau terima. Hanya disaat dirimu berubah menjadi dirimu yang dulu, kau akan menghilang bagai buih dan berada dalam kedamaian."

Kyungsoo terbangun dari mimpinya, dia merasa berbeda, perlahan dia berjalan mendekati cermin, terlihatlah Kyungsoo dalam versi perempuan dalam pantulan cermin, dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat dirinya dalam versi lelaki tengah berdiri disampingnya,

"Bantu aku, sadarkan kedua orangtuaku, dan katakan pada mereka bahwa aku mencintai mereka," Kyungsoo versi lelaki berkata dengan nada memohon, Kyungsoo versi perempuan hanya menatapnya dengan rasa jijik, dia berpikir mengapa dia harus melakukannya, mereka telah menyiksanya, bagaimanapun dia juga bagian dari seorang Kyungsoo, dia juga merasakan apa yang Kyungsoo versi lelaki rasakan dulu.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya, mengapa aku harus mengatakan bahwa kita mencintai mereka, aku juga bagian dari dirimu, aku merasakan apa yang dulu kau rasakan Soo, aku akan membalaskan apa yang telah mereka lakukan" Kyungsoo versi perempuan mendidih dalam kemarahan.

"Jangan, aku mohon, mereka tetaplah orangtuaku, orangtua kita" Bela Kyungsoo versi lelaki, mereka saling bertatapan, mata polos milik Soo (Kyungsoo versi lelaki) dengan mata sinis penuh percaya diri milik Kyungie (Kyungsoo versi perempuan)

"Iya orangtua yang tega menjual anak kandungnya sendiri" Kyungie memutar tubuhnya, "Tapi…" belum selesai Soo berkata, Kyungie berteriak, "DENGARKAN SOO, apapun yang akan kau katakan, aku tidak akan berubah pikiran, mereka harus mendapatkan balasan atas apa yang telah mereka perbuat," Kyungie berjalan menjauhi Soo, "Pergilah Soo, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau" lanjut Kyungie, Soo hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan memelas, lalu perlahan dia menghilang bagaikan asap.

"Maafkan aku Soo, mereka harus mendapatkan balasan atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu, pada kita" Bisik Kyungie.


	2. Chapter 2 Psycho

**Note:**

1\. Buat yang **'PM'** aku udah bilang kalau ff ini terinspirasi dari beberapa drama dan novel, ceritanya memang aku yang buat tapi ada beberapa dialog dan plot yang aku pakai, aku ga bilang ini 100% original, dan maaf aku balas disini, ga tau kenapa aku ga bisa bales lewat PM, selalu gagal.

2\. Dan buat **21hana** makasih udah ngasih tau, sebenernya udah dikasih tanda tapi ilang tandanya, aku ga ngecek pas udah diupload, kalau ada masukan lain tolong kasih tau lagi makasih.

3\. Chapt ini agak pendek karena takut nanti kelamaan upload soalnya lagi sibuk liburan akhir tahun, dan selamat tahun baru readers.

 **Chapt 02. Psycho**

Kyungsoo tergeletak ditanah dengan bersimbah darah.

"YAK… apa yang kau lakukan, kalau dia mati bagaimana kita menjualnya" Teriak ibu Kyungsoo kearah suaminya, "Kau sungguh bodoh" Lanjutnya,

"Sudahlah, aku juga tidak sengaja melakukannya, dia memanggilku bajingan. Sungguh anak tidak tahu diri, bagaimana bisa dia memanggil Appa-nya sendiri bajingan" Ucapnya sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Kau memang bajingan, idiot. Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, bagaimana kita bisa mendapatkan uang" Teriaknya sambil memukul-mukul dada suaminya,

"Tenanglah, sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah membuang mayatnya terlebih dahulu, jika para tetangga tahu kita telah membunuh anak sialan itu, mereka tidak akan tinggal diam lagi, jika soal uang kita bisa memikirkan hal itu lain waktu" Lelaki tersebut menggenggam tangan istrinya. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengubur Kyungsoo didalam rumah, terkubur didalam lantai, saat mereka berbalik untuk membawa mayat Kyungsoo, mereka tidak menemukannya, hanya ada genangan darah yang masih hangat disana, mereka berpencar mencari Kyungsoo keseluruh komplek rumah, akan tetapi tidak ada setitik jejak apapun yang menandakan Kyungsoo pergi melarikan diri, dia menghilang bagai angin.

.

7 tahun kemudian.

"Pergilah Soo, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau" lanjut Kyungie, Soo hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan memelas, lalu perlahan dia menghilang bagaikan asap.

"Maafkan aku Soo, mereka harus mendapatkan balasan atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu, pada kita" Bisik Kyungie.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar hotel hanya menggunakan kemeja kebesaran yang dia temukan dikamar hotel, panjangnya hanya sampai sebatas paha, tanpa alas kaki, tanpa bra, dan tanpa celana dalam. Dapat dipastikan semua lelaki yang berpapasan dengannya hanya melihatnya dengan mata melotot keluar dengan lidah menjulur, Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikannya, dia berjalan dengan percaya diri. Kyungie memutuskan untuk menemui Baekhyun.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri dihalte, dia mulai merasa bingung, bagaimana cara dia menemukan Baekhyun. Dia menoleh kekanan dan kiri, disana dia melihat seorang Ahjussi yang tengah duduk sambil memainkan handphone-nya, Kyungsoo mendekat "Ahjussi, bolehkah aku meminjam handphone-mu sebentar, kalau tidak keberatan aku juga ingin meminjam sedikit uang untuk ongkos bus," Lelaki tersebut menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, "Akan aku bayar kembali, aku berjanji," Ucap Kyungsoo, saat tatapan mereka bertemu, lelaki tersebut tersenyum kecil.

"Aku dapat memberikan uang yang lebih banyak dari pada hanya untuk ongkos bus," Lelaki tersebut berdiri dan mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Kyungsoo, "Dan kau dapat membayarnya kembali sekarang, bukan dengan uang tetapi dengan tubuhmu," Kyungsoo menampilkan wajah tanpa ekspresi sesaat tetapi langsung berubah tersenyum ketika lelaki itu menatap kearah wajahnya, "Jika itu yang kau mau, tentu akan kau dapatkan Oppa" lelaki tersebut tertawa girang tolol menanggapi perkataan Kyungsoo, lalu dia menarik lengan Kyungsoo, "Bisakah kita ke minimart terlebih dahulu, aku ingin camilan, dan bir mungkin, bukankah segelas bir dapat membuat permainan kita lebih menyenangkan," Kyungsoo mengerling kearah lelaki tersebut, dan ditanggapi dengan tawa kecil.

.

Kyungsoo dan lelaki itu masuk kesebuah motel, kaki Kyungsoo gemetar, tapi dia meneguhkan hatinya, rasa takut itu tidak nyata, rasa seperti itu hanya aroma yang dicium oleh orang-orang lemah yang berdiri ditempat yang salah. Setelah meminta kunci dan melewati lorong yang dinding kiri dan kanannya telah menghitam karena termakan usia, mereka akhirnya masuk kesebuah kamar.

Kyungsoo berdiri disudut, membuka pakaiannya sendiri, matanya menatap lurus kedepan, nyaris tidak bergeming. Lelaki tersebut mendekat, Kyungsoo memberikannya segelas bir yang tadi sudah dibelinya diminimart, lelaki tersebut meminum birnya dalam satu tegukan, lalu dia mencum Kyungsoo dengan agresif, mereka masuk kedalam sesi foreplay yang panjang hingga lelaki tersebut merasa sel-sel tua ditubuhnya berganti dengan sel-sel baru, keagresifan bagai gejolak darah muda yang menyembur memanaskan kepalanya.

Lelaki tersebut sedang membuka celananya dan akan menghimpit tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo yang ramping dengan bentuk _s-line._ Tetapi kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing. Dia begitu mengantuk, tidak kuat menahan matanya yang berat kemudian larut kedalam mimpi-mimpi aneh. Dia ingin bangun, tapi tidak bisa. Saat akhirnya dirinya terbangun dia merasakan kakinya pedih. Nafasnya sesak. Api dimana-mana, dihadapannya berdiri seorang gadis yang ingin ditidurinya beberapa waktu lalu, raut wajahnya begitu dingin, Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul mengejek sebelum meludah kearah wajahnya dan berjalan pelan menjauh meninggalkan kamar itu dan dia dalam rasa lumpuh sekaligus pedih yang tidak terkira oleh panas api yang menjilat-jilati tubuhnya.

.

Kyungsoo melemparkan dompet yang didapatnya kedalam tumpukan api, setelah mengambil beberapa lembar uang. Dengan kepala terangkat keatas, dia keluar dari motel, terdengar ledakan dimana-mana, ledakan yang membuat langkah kakinya terasa lebih ringan dari pada sebelumnya.

Dan akhirnya kesunyian pun tiba, tanpa peringatan, jalanan begitu lengang,

"Mengapa kau melakukannya Kyung" Soo berdiri tepat dibelakang Kyungie,

"Pergilah Soo, aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar ceramahmu" Soo tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dihadapannya

"Kyung, bagaimana dengan keluarganya, bagaimana jika dia memiliki anak dan istri, mereka tidak bersalah, dan mungkin dia adalah tulang punggung keluarganya" Mata Soo memelas,

"Keluarganya memang tidak salah, dia juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu salah, dia hanya bermain-main dengan orang yang salah" Kyungie menatap langsung kemata Soo, "Pergilah Soo, jika tidak aku akan melakukan hal yang sama pada semua orang yang kau sayang" Soo menghilang, Kyungie melanjutkan perjalanannya ketempat yang seharusnya.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri trotoar, disaat dia melewati lorong gelap, seorang lelaki menghadang didepannya, Kyungsoo berbalik, tetapi dihadang kembali kali ini oleh 2 orang lelaki, "Kenapa gadis cantik sepertimu masih berada diluar rumah pada jam ini, bukankah ini sudah terlalu malam jika kau keluar sendirian hanya memakai pakaian minim seperti itu chagi?" Tanya lelaki berwajah paling mulus dengan kerangka wajah kotak. "Mungkin dia sedang mencari lelaki untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya" Sambung lelaki berwajah bulat, Kyungsoo mendesah, "Mengapa banyak sekali cicak yang menggangguku hari ini" Ucapnya, ketiga lelaki tersebut hanya tertawa. Seorang lelaki tak berwujud membisikan sesuatu didalam kepalanya _"Aku memberikanmu sebuah hadiah"_ Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah benda berada digenggamannya, "Bisakah kalian pergi, aku sudah lelah dan mengantuk" Lanjut Kyungsoo, lelaki yang paling kurus tersenyum, "Kau bisa tidur ditempat kami" Si wajah kotak berkata, "Atau kau ingin mati disini" Lanjut si Kurus sambil menodongkan pistol tepat ke depan wajah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mendesah kembali, dia berpikir dia tidak akan bisa lolos dari situasi ini. "Baiklah, tapi bisakan kalian membuatkanku segelas kopi, aku membutuhkan kafein," Ketiga lelaki tersebut tersenyum , berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo sudah menyerah. "Kau Namgil-ah buatkan dia kopi" Perintah lelaki berwajah kotak pada lelaki yang paling kurus, Kyungsoo dibawa kesebuah bangunan tua dan kosong, Kyungsoo duduk dikursi kecil reot dan lelaki berwajah kotak duduk dihadapannya sedangkan dikirinya ad si Namgil, dan dikanannya adasi bulat, "Agassi aku pikir kau harus mengganti pakaianmu," Kyungsoo mengerenyit lalu meneguk kopi panasnya, sambil matanya memandang mereka bertiga secara bergantian. Satu tegukan, adrenalinnya terbangun. Dua tegukan, dia merasa baik, dan di tegukan ketiga, dia merasaterlalu bersemangat, "Kau harus berganti pakaian, bukankah kami sudahmengatakannya bahwa kami akan membuatmu hangat," Si kotak tersenyum menyepelekan. "Sunwoo-ah bawakan baju dan celana milikku" ucapnya kepada si bulat. "Tidak perlu, aku tidak membutuhkannya" Tetapi Sunwoo sudah pergi membawakan pakaian si lelaki berwajah kotak.

Kyungsoo meneguk kopinya, kali ini hingga habis, "Kami ingin membuatmu lebih hangat, kami serius" Si wajah kotak berkata sambil menahan senyum cengengesan diwajahnya.

"Aku sudah lelah bermain-main. Junho-ah, ayo kita selesaikan." Sunwoo berkata kearah lelaki berwajah kotak.

Junho bergerak paling cepat dan paling depan, dia mendorong Kyungsoo kedinding, dia mencoba mencium Kyungsoo, dia mendapatkannya selama beberapa detik, lalu Kyungsoo menekan tenggorokannya dengan pitingan jari-jarinya, Junho terkejut dan mundur selangkah, Kyungsoo meludahinya tepat kewajahnya, ludah yang sangat banyak, kemudian Kyungsoo menamparnya dengan kuat.

"Ouh… ouh… !… aku suka yang seperti ini. Melawan" Kata Junho.

Junho dan Sunwoo memegangnya dikiri dan kanan, Namgil yang tampaknya ingin duluan menikmati tubuh Kyungsoo, dia menamparnya kiri dan kanan hingga berulang-ulang, lalu dia membuka pengait celananya, Kyungsoo mencium bahaya kalau dia sebentar lagi akan dipermalukan.

 _Rasa malu karena dipermalukan adalah ketakutan yang mendalam_

Namgil maju, dia mencengkram lengannya, lalu menahannya didinding, dan yang lainnya melepaskan kemeja Kyungsoo dengan mudahnya, kini Kyungsoo telanjang.

Kyungsoo berlari, lalu menutup-nutupi bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka dengan duduk berjongkok, ketiga lelaki itu tertawa. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, menumpahkan beberapa tetes air mata, saat membuka mata dia merasa dunia lebih cerah, disekelilingnya terasa lebih terang.

Dengan mata menerawang dia berdiri perlahan memperlihatkan buah dada dan kemaluannya yang tidak tertutup, ketiga lelaki itu saling berpandangan, bingung.

"Ini yang kalian mau bukan? Aku akan memberikannya, aku hanya tidak suka ini terkesan seperti pemerkosaan" Kyungsoo berkata dengan tenang. Ketiga lelaki itu menunjukan ekspresi kaget diiringi tawa dan celetuk nyeleneh.

"Kau memang pelacurku…" Kata Junho tertawa lebar.

"Kalian seperti anak umur 12 tahun yang penasaran dengan isi dalam rok teman perempuan kalian. Ayo lihat sini, coba pegang…" Ucap Kyungsoo. Ketiga lelaki itu terdiam sesaat memperhatikan tubuh Kyungsoo yang terlihat masih segar, buah dadanya masih kenyal, berukuran sedang, tidak terlalu kecil atau terlalu besar. Namgil memutuskan untuk maju duluan, dia mencengkram rambut Kyungsoo lalu menarik kepalanya mendekat kearah kewajahnya, "Kau boleh juga… bukan sebagai istri. Tetapi peliharaan" Ocehnya sambil melemparkan tubuh Kyungsoo terduduk dilantai. "Hisap ini pelacur ! Hisap !" Dia membuka celananya dan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menghisap kemaluannya. Dengan wajah terpaksa Kyungsoo menghisapnya, wajah kesal Kyungsoo memancing libido dua orang lainnya. Dia lelaki lainnya juga mulai melepaskan pakaian mereka. Semula mereka masih waspada, tapi diamatinya wajah Kyungsoo daeri dekat, dia menunjukan wajah sedih yang pasrah, membungkuk dihadapan lelaki, memuaskan kemaluan teman mereka, akhirnya dua orang yang lain tertawa senang.

Akan tetapi tawa itu terhenti dengan paksa ketika sampai pada puncaknya terdengar teriakan yang menyayat, Kyungsoo meremas kantung sperma Namgil sekeras yang dia bisa, hingga menimbulkan bunyi otot-otot sensitif yang remuk, penisnya melembut seketika, Kyungsoo lalu menggigitnya dengan kekuatan yang hampir menanggalkan giginya sendiri. Ujung penis lelaki itu putus, menggelinding dilantai dengan darah yang berceceran dengan deras dari bagian yang masih melekat ditubuhnya.

Namgil berteriak-teriak histeris mengalahkan lolongan seekor anjing, dengan kepanikan ala anak kecil dia berlari keluar bangunan berteriak-teriak mencari pertolongan dengan tubuh telanjang.

Sementara itu Junho jatuh kejang-kejang dilantai, racun yang dia dapat dari mencium bibir Kyungsoo telah bereaksi, tidak ada yang menyadari kalau Kyungsoo telah mengoleskan bubuk kapsul yang dia dapatkan secara ajaib itu kebibirnya setelah meneguk tegukan terakhir kopinya. Dan dengan berpura-pura marah Kyungsoo meludah kewajah Junho dengan maksud membuang semua racun yang tersisa dibibirnya.

"Kupatahkan rahangmu!" Kata Sunwoo kalap, kini Cuma dia yang tersisa. Lelaki itu mencoba mengambil senjata dicelana Namgil yang berserakan dilantai, namun sayang Kyungsoo sudah mengantisipasinya, posisinya lebih dekat, dengan cepat tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo berdiri dan menginjak celana Namgil dibawah kakinya. Adrenalin kini memompa deras dalam jantung Kyungsoo, kafein dari kopi sudah menyebar sempurna didalam darahnya, dia merasakan kekuatan berbaur kesenangan dan bahaya yang membuat tubuhnya hampir terbang.

Sunwoo tetap berusaha mengambil senjata api dicelana yang diinjak Kyungsoo, tetapi Kyungsoo mengambilnya lebih dulu. Dia menembak, tapi pelurunya kosong, Sunwoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia menarik rambut Kyungsoo, tetapi Kyungsoo menyentakan selongsong senjata apinya kebawah hidung Sunwoo dengan gerakan miring, hidung Sunwoo berdarah, masih dalam keadaan sempoyongan Kyungsoo memukulnya sekali lagi, memastikan hidungnya benar-benar patah. Darah menyembur.

Kyungsoo menendang bawah selangkangannya, Sunwoo berhasil menangkisnya, tapi memang bukan itu yang Kyungsoo incar. Ketika Sunwoo sibuk melindungi 'aset berhaganya' dia menusukan sendok yang digunakan untuk membuat kopi kearah mata Sunwoo dengan kecepatan dan sentakan diluar antisipasi reflek musuh.

Kekuatan sendok dan tubuh Kyungsoo mendorong Sunwoo kebelakang tersudut kedinding, Sunwoo sempat melakukan pukulan telak ke dada Kyungsoo, tapi dengan sigap Kyungsoo menangkisnya, satu serangan balik dari Sunwoo sebenarnya hanya remah-remah yang tersisa dari rasa sakit tak terperi yang menggerogotinya dari mata, hidung sampai ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia mencekik leher Sunwoo, matanya berputar juling keatas, organisme oleh kesenangan aneh ketika mengakhiri nyawa musuh terakhir diruangan itu. Soo tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Kyungie,

"Kyung berhenti aku mohon" Soo memohon, matanya mulai berair, tapi Kyungie tidak mendengarnya, dia hampir menyangka kalau suara itu tidak nyata, karena terlalu larut dalam euforia kemenangan yang hampir tidak disangkanya, Kyungie tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya yang menjerit kesakitan.

"KYUNGSOO HENTIKAN"


	3. Chapter 3 First Meet

**Note:**

1\. **carollineliem1108** Kyungsoo tuh sebenarnya lelaki tapi jiwanya terbagi dua, jadi bagian Kyungsoo yang lain yang jadi perempuan, di chapt 1 tuh Soo (Kyungsoo vers. lelaki yang kepribadiannya baik dan polos), di chapt 2 Kyungsoo nya sudah berubah jadi Kyungie (Kyungsoo vers. perempuan yang kepribadiannya penuh dendam).

2\. **hkysg** Aku juga ngga tahu ini termasuk gs atau yaoi, tapi nanti ada Kaisoo moment sama Kaikyung moment nya.

3\. Mulai sekarang ff ini bakalan aga lama dilanjutnya jadi mohon tunggu dengan sabar, terima kasih.

 **Chapt 03. First Meet**

"Kyung berhenti aku mohon" Soo memohon, matanya mulai berair, tapi Kyungie tidak mendengarnya, dia hampir menyangka kalau suara itu tidak nyata, karena terlalu larut dalam euforia kemenangan yang hampir tidak disangkanya, Kyungie tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya yang menjerit kesakitan.

"KYUNGSOO HENTIKAN" Soo berteriak sangat keras.

Kyungie melepaskan jeratannya, dan melompat menjauh dari korbannya, memastikan tubuhnya dapat menghindari aksi balas dendam Sunwoo yang mungkin datang tiba-tiba. Perlahan suasana yang sunyi senyap yang dirasakan Kyungie karena desakan adrenalin kembali mereda. Kini suara-suara mengaduh terdengar menyayat ditelinganya. Air mata Soo sudah mengalir bagai sungai dikedua pipinya, "Cukup, aku mohon hentikan Kyung." Kyungie menatap Soo cukup lama, dia menghela nafasnya kemudian pergi keluar gedung meninggalkan kedua lelaki yang terbaring dilantai.

.

Soo menangis dalam kegelapan, "Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku" Teriaknya, seorang lelaki mendekatinya dari balik jeruji besi, Soo belum menyadarinya, "Kau bilang ini sebuah penghargaan, tapi kenapa kau mengurungku disini dan mengirimnya menggantikan posisiku" Lanjutnya lirih.

"Aku memang mengatakan bahwa ini adalah penghargaan, tapi aku juga mengatakan bahwa ini sebuah penghukuman" Soo tersentak.

"Mengapa kau menciptakannya, kenapa kau menciptakan seorang monster dan mengirimnya untuk menggantikanku, apa salahku sampai kau menghukumku sekejam ini" Soo meninggikan suaranya, lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku tak menciptakannya, tetapi dirimu yang menciptakannya. Kyungie lahir karena amarah yang kau tahan selama bertahun-tahun." Kyungsoo menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa semua manusia berpikir bahwa amarah dapat menghilang dengan berjalannya waktu. Amarah tidak bisa menghilang dengan sendirinya Kyungsoo-ah, kau memang bisa menahannya tapi tak akan bisa menghilangkannya, Kyungie lahir karena kaidah emas yang kau terapkan dihidupmu" Lelaki tersebut menjelaskan saat mengerti arti tatapan yang Soo berikan padanya.

"Apa itu kaidah emas" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Memperlakukan orang secara baik, maka kau akan diperlakukan seperti itu juga. Kau menahan amarahmu, menunggu orang-orang disekitarmu berubah, ribuan kali tindakan _altruisme_ -mu tidak mendapatkan balasan apapun. Kau malah semakin teraniaya oleh mereka. Aku bukan mengatakan bahwa manusia tidak boleh melakukan hal baik, akan tetapi kalian para manusia seharusnya tidak pernah menahan perasaan kalian yang sebenarnya. Rasa amarah seorang manusia harus dikeluarkan, jika tidak amarah mereka akan meledak bagai bom. Dan dalam kasusmu amarahmu yang semakin membesar telah menciptakan sosok Kyungie." Jawabnya, Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya, "Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan" Kyungsoo berkata lirih,

"Kau yang harus mencari tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan Soo, tapi ingatlah Kyungie adalah dirimu Soo, kalian adalah satu" Lelaki tersebut menghilang terbakar oleh api.

.

Kyungie tiba disebuah rumah, kemudian mengetuk pintu, tangannya gemetar, jantungnya berdebar, Kyungie melihat tangannya yang gemetaran lalu membawanya keatas dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Kyungie merasa bingung akan reaksi yang ditunjukan oleh tubuhnya.

Pintu terbuka, munculah sosok pria mungil bermata sipit, mata Kyungie mulai berkaca-kaca, "Maaf anda siapa?" Tanyanya, dia merasa bingung melihat seorang gadis terdiam seraya menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Oh ya ampun nona kau baik-baik saja" Tanyanya lagi saat melihat gadis didepannya meneteskan air mata. Kyungsoo mengusap air mata dipipinya, dia juga merasa aneh, kenapa air matanya bisa turun tanpa ia sadari.

"Baeki-ah…" Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan suara serak, Baekhyun tersentak, hanya Kyungsoo yang memanggil dirinya dengan panggilan Baeki, tubuhnya mematung, matanya membesar, kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya yang terbuka saat menyadari bahwa wajah gadis dihadapannya sangat mirip dengan wajah Kyungsoo, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca,

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo-ah kau kah itu" Suara Baekhyun bergetar, Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya, dia menunjukan senyum cerah disertai air mata yang masih mengalir dikedua pipinya. Baekhyun menghambur kearah Kyungsoo, memeluknya dengan erat seraya memanggil namanya berulang-ulang. Soo tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Baek" bisik Soo, Kyungie menolehkan pandangannya kearah Soo yang menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh rindu dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Akhirnya Kyungie mengerti, reaksi yang ditunjukan oleh tubuhnya adalah cerminan dari perasaan Soo untuk Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau kemana saja, aku telah mencarimu selama ini" Baekhyun menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya, dia menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan penuh rasa rindu, Kyungie tertawa kecil. "Aku juga merindukanmu, tapi Baeki-ah kau tidak ingin mengajakku masuk kedalam terlebih dahulu, tidak lihatkah keadaanku sekarang" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, dia mengamati Kyungsoo, matanya membesar melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang hanya mengenakan kemeja sebatas paha dengan luka lecet disekitar kedua sikut tangan dan lututnya.

"OMO… Kyungsoo-ah, apa yang telah terjadi padamu" Baekhyun panik, Kyungsoo terkekeh kembali,

"Akan aku ceritakan nanti, tapi bisakah kita masuk, aku mulai kedinginan"

"Oh my god Soo, maaf aku lupa, masuklah dear" Baekhyun menarik Kyungie masuk rumah, sedangkan Soo sudah menghilang.

.

Kyungie tengah mandi dikamar yang ditunjukan Baekhyun padanya. Dia merasa senang bahwa Baekhyun tidak berubah dari sosok Baekhyun yang ia kenal dari ingatan Soo, Kyungie sesekali meringis merasakan denyutan dari luka yang ia dapatkan karena perkelahiannya dengan 3 lelaki sebelumnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Baekhyun" Soo berkata, Kyungie tersentak, dia menatap Soo yang muncul tiba-tiba dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Jangan muncul dengan tiba-tiba"

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Baekhyun" Tanyanya lagi, mengabaikan perkataan Kyungie

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padanya, dan berhenti mengejutkanku karena kedatanganmu yang tiba-tiba" Kyungie menaikan volume suaranya, kemudian keluar tanpa menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang.

.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan mengenakan pakaian Baekhyun, begitu Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo dia menarik lengannya dan mendudukan Kyungsoo dikursi lalu dirinya duduk dihadapannya. Baekhyun belum memalingkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo, dia masih terpana melihat penampilan Kyungsoo yang baru.

"Baiklah Baek, hentikan tatapanmu yang sangat mengganggu itu" Kyungsoo membuka suaranya, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Okey, kalau begitu mulailah Soo, ceritakan semuanya padaku, apa yang selama ini kau lakukan dan mengapa kau merubah dirimu"

"Baiklah akan kuceritakan, tapi jangan panggil aku dengan nama Soo lagi, panggil aku Kyungie" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan bingung. Panggilan Soo adalah panggilan yang sudah Baekhyun gunakan untuknya dari pertama dia mengenal Kyungsoo. Menyadari arti tatapan yang Baekhyun berikan padanya, Kyungie menjelaskan, "Aku bukanlah Soo yang dulu kau kenal Baek, aku bukanlah Soo yang lugu dan lemah, aku tidak ingin mendengar nama itu lagi, karena itu hanya akan mengingatkanku pada sosokku yang lemah" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti. Mungkin Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengingat masa lalunya yang buruk, karena dirinya pun bisa melihat bahwa Kyungsoo memang sudah berubah. Bukan hanya secara fisik, tapi kepribadiannya juga berubah.

"Baiklah Kyung, sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu," Lalu Kyungsoo menceritakan cerita yang sudah dia buat, dia berbohong bahwa saat dirinya dipukuli oleh ayahnya dia melarikan diri kejalan raya dan disaat dia kehilangan kesadarannya, seseorang dengan baik hati menolong dan mengurusnya selama ini, Kyungsoo juga berbohong kalau dia pindah dengan keluarga angkatnya ke California dan merubah gendernya disana dengan uang yang dia hasilkan dari kerja part timenya selama kurang lebih 7 tahun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk percaya, karena dia masih mengira kalau Kyungsoo tetaplah Soo yang tidak akan pernah berbohong, apalagi padanya. Kemudian Kyungsoo berbalik bertanya pada Baekhyun tentang kehidupannya selama ini, untuk mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari cerita hidup dirinya. Baekhyun bercerita bahwa dirinya sekarang telah menjadi seorang penyanyi dan Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa setiap dirinya tampil baik itu di _tv_ atau di event khusus Baekhyun selalu mengumumkan bahwa dirinya selalu mencari Kyungsoo, sahabatnya. Kyungie terkekeh. Kyungsoo (Kyungie) menoleh kesamping Baekhyun, disana Soo duduk memandangi Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh senyum bahagia, "Baek, kau berhasil, kau berhasil mencapai impianmu, aku… aku sangat bahagia" Soo bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, Kyungie ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman Soo, "Baek kau berhasil mewujudkan mimpimu, aku sangat bahagia untukmu baek" Kyungie berucap tanpa disadarinya, Soo menoleh kearah Kyungie, mereka berdua saling bertatapan, "Terima kasih" Bisik Soo seraya tersenyum, kemudian perlahan-lahan dia memudar lalu menghilang sepenuhnya. Suara tawa Baekhyun terdengar, Baekhyun merasa senang karena Kyungsoo masih mengingat mimpinya dulu, pembicaraan mereka berlanjut sampai ke topik tentang Kai, Kyungsoo hanya tertawa tidak percaya saat Baekhyun memberitahu bahwa Kai merasa kehilangannya, dan Kai sampai hampir gila karena mencarinya sepanjang waktu.

"Baiklah Baek, lebih baik kita akhiri pembicaran kita tentang Kai, kenapa kita harus menghabiskan waktu kita hanya untuk membicarakan lelaki seperti dia, _come on_ Baek, kita tidak bertemu selama 7 tahun, masih banyak hal yang bisa kita bicarakan" Kyungsoo menghentikan pembicaraan mereka tentang Kai, karena dia merasa ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya bila mendengar lebih banyak tentang lelaki itu. "Oh ya bagaimana dengan kabar ayah dan ibuku" Lanjutnya, Baekhyun kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang Kyungsoo katakan, keringat dingin muncul dikeningnya, "Ah… aku… aku tak tahu soal mereka Kyung… ah aku baru ingat, 5 hari lagi akan ada party untuk perayaan akhir tahun, dan itu akan menjadi acara reuni sekolah kita, kau harus datang Kyung, harus" Baekhyun bersemangat, Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya, dia berpikir mengenalkan Kyungsoo yang baru lebih cepat mungkin lebih baik "Oh my god Kyung… aku pikir kita harus berbelanja untukmu, ah kau juga harus belajar berjalan layaknya wanita sosialita dan yang lainnya, aku ingin kau tampak sempurna Kyung" Baekhyun berceloteh dengan semangat, Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia akan membuktikan kepada semua orang yang dulu tidak pernah menganggap Soo ada bahwa dirinya adalah seseorang yang istimewa, yang tak seharusnya mereka jauhi.

.

-4 from D-day.

Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktunya untuk berbelanja pakaian dan ke salon dengan Baekhyun.

-3 from D-day.

Kyungsoo mempelajari tata cara makan dan berjalan layaknya wanita sosialita.

-2 sampai -1 from D-day.

selama 2 hari Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktunya sendirian diperpustakaan, dia ingin belajar sedikit, dirinya tidak ingin dianggap bodoh nantinya.

D-day.

Kyungsoo tengah duduk diam dikursi meja rias. Memejamkan matanya membiarkan make up artist yang dipanggil baekhyun menghias wajahnya. Jari jemarinya terasa selembut bulu saat menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo. Dia mulai dari membersihkan wajah Kyungsoo dengan krim pembersih, mengoleskan bb cream, membubuhkan bedak tipis, mengoleskan lip gloss berwarna merah muda, memberikan bayangan pada matanya, maskara, menempelkan bulu mata palsu dan sedikit blus on merah muda yang tidak begitu kentara. Make up artist itu juga meluruskan rambut panjangnnya dan membiarkan agak melengkung ke dalam di ujung bawahnya. Kemudian Kyungsoo mengganti pakaiannya dengan dress berwarna hitam yang dibelinya dengan Baekhyun tempo hari yang lalu.

Kyungsoo mendesah merasa puas ketika melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Cermin besar dikamarnya yang mampu memantulkan keseluruhan tubuhnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik Kyungsoo ssi, kalau kau mengatakan bahwa dirimu melakukan operasi pada wajahmu, aku akan mempercayainya" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan si make up artist.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuruni tangga dengan perlahan, wajahnya ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyuman yang ditampilkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengenakan tuxedo berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih tanpa dasi, Baekhyun berdiri dibawah tangga menunggu Kyungsoo, dan disebelahnya berdiri seorang lelaki tinggi mengenakan pakaian yang hampir mirip dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo merasa tak asing dengannya. Saat Kyungsoo semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun dan lelaki itu, dia tertawa kecil saat melihat raut wajah terkejut yang ditunjukan lelaki tinggi tersebut.

"Kau sangat cantik Kyung" Baekhyun berkata saat Kyungsoo sudah berada dihadapannya, Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Kau tidak seharusnya menyewa seorang make up artist hanya untuk meriasku Baek, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" Baekhyun tersenyum seraya mengusap bahu Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa-apa Kyung, lagi pula aku tidak menyewanya, mereka bekerja untukku" baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu menolehkan pandangannya ke lelaki disebelah Baekhyun, melihat tatapan Kyungsoo yang ditunjukan pada lelaki disebelahnya, Baekhyun menjelaskan bahwa lelaki disampingnya adalah Chanyeol, teman mereka semasa _senior high school_ dulu, Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo mungkin tidak mengenalnya karena Chanyeol tidak pernah menyapa dirinya, Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia akhirnya ingat lelaki tersebut, Chanyeol memang teman semasa _senior high school_ nya tapi mereka tidak pernah saling bertegur sapa, Chanyeol memang tidak pernah mengganggunya, tapi dia tidak pernah menganggap keberadaan Kyungsoo,

"Kyungsoo ssi, apa kabarmu" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo, tapi dia tidak membalasnya, hanya diam mematung, Kyungsoo merasa kalau Chanyeol hanya berbasa-basi padanya, Baekhyun menyenggol lengannya, "Kyung, balas jabat tangannya, aku mohon" Bisik Baekhyun tepat ditelinganya, Kyungsoo mendesah lalu menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol, "Aku baik-baik saja" Chanyeol tersenyum,

"Aku senang kau kembali Kyungsoo ssi, Hyunie, sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, dia sangat merindukanmu" Chanyeol berkata seraya melepas jabat tangannya dengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak mendengar panggilan yang digunakan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian lalu dia kembali tertawa, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan, merasa heran melihat Kyungsoo tertawa sendiri tanpa alasan.

"Kalian ternyata sudah berpacaran, baguslah Baek karena dari dulu kau sudah menyukainya" Baekhyun mematung mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo kembali tertawa melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan Baekhyun, "Kau tahu dari mana Kyung" Akhirnya Baekhyun bertanya, Kyungsoo mendesah "Ayolah Baek, dulu aku memang polos tapi aku tidak bodoh, kau sering memandanginya dari jauh lalu meneriakan namanya saat dia bermain basket, bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya, mungkin seluruh siswa disekolah juga tahu kalau kau menyukai Chanyeol" Wajah Baekhyun memerah, ternyata Kyungsoo sudah tahu dari dulu kalau dirinya menyukai Chanyeol. Sebaliknya, Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo menunjukan senyuman lebar, "Ternyata kau sudah menyukaiku dari dulu, kenapa kau berbohong padaku Hyun-ah" Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Baekhyun, wajah baekhyun semakin memerah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, "Kau juga sama saja Yeol-ah, kau juga sering melihat Baeki saat kami makan di kantin, bahkan kau juga sering mengikuti Baeki saat pulang sekolah" Chanyeol mematung lalu tersenyum kikuk, "Kau menyadarinya Kyungsoo ssi" Kyungsoo mendesah, "Tentu saja, kau bisa menggunakan bahasa _banmal_ padaku dan juga boleh memanggilku Kyungie, pacar Baeki berarti calon kakak iparku. Sudahlah, mau sampai kapan kita berdiri disini, lebih baik kita berangkat" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, disaat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan kearah pintu depan rumah, Soo berdiri ditangga, mendengarkan percakapan mereka bertiga, Soo merasa Kyungie sering tersenyum saat bersama Baekhyun, dia berpikir mungkin Kyungie tak sejahat yang dia pikirkan selama ini.

.

Mobil yang digunakan Kyungsoo sampai di tempat tujuan. Kyungsoo menggunakan mobil Chanyeol dengan supir sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menggunakan mobil Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengatakan lebih baik dia datang agak telat untuk menarik perhatian semua orang hanya padanya. Seorang pelayan langsung berlari menghampiri mobil Kyungsoo lalu membukakan pintu mobil. Mempersilahkan Kyungsoo keluar dan memasuki gedung.

Saat memasuki ruangan. Beberapa pasang mata langsung tertuju padanya ini adalah private party untuk reuni sekolah tapi mereka merasa tidak mengenal Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan percaya diri dengan kepala terangkat keatas, saat dirinya menemukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berada, Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri mereka. "Baeki-ah, aku mencarimu kemana-mana" Baekhyun menoleh lalu tersenyum, semua orang disekitar Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo, "Baekhyun ssi, ini adalah private party, seharusnya kau tahu tidak ada yang boleh datang kesini kecuali siswa seangkatan kita yang bersekolah di busan senior high school" ucap seorang lelaki, Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Aku pernah bersekolah disana, kau tidak mengenaliku? aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo, orang yang selalu kau ganggu Bang Yongguk ssi"

.

Disisi lain, didepan gedung berdiri seorang lelaki, lelaki tersebut mendesah memandang kepintu masuk tanpa minat, dia merasa dia seharusnya tidak datang, saat dirinya berbalik, seseorang menyapanya, "Kai-ah, kau sudah mau pulang? Bukankah masih terlalu awal?" Lelaki itu mendekat kearah Kai, Kai tersenyum, "Ya Sehun-ah, aku merasa tidak _mood_ , lebih baik aku pulang" kai berjalan menjauhi Sehun, "Apa karena bukan dia yang kau cari, _well_ dia memang berbeda dari yang kau ceritakan, tapi seharusnya kau tetap bersemangat Kai-ah" Langkah kaki Kai terhenti mendengar perkataan Sehun, "Apa maksudmu" Tanyanya bingung, "Kau belum tahu? Seseorang yang bernama Kyungsoo datang dan aku kira dia yang selama ini kau cari karena Baekhyun selalu bersama dengannya" Kedua mata Kai melebar, didalam dadanya terasa bergemuruh, kupu-kupu terasa berterbangan diperutnya, "A…ap… apa… apa maksudmu" Suara Kai bergetar, "Seseorang yang bernama Kyungsoo datang, tapi Kai, kau jangan terlalu berharap, dia sangat berbeda dari yang pernah kau ceri… KAI… KAI TUNGGU…" Sehun berteriak saat Kai tiba-tiba lari memasuki gedung.

Kai memasuki party room dengan nafas terengah-engah, matanya berkeliaran kesana kemari mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo, disaat dirinya menemukan dimana Baekhyun berada, Kai berlari mendekatinya.

"Baekhyun hyung… apa… apa Kyungsoo hyung ada disini?" Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan dia melihat Kai terengah-engah, "Kai-ah kau tak apa-apa, tunggulah akan ku ambilkan minum untukmu" Disaat Baekhyun berbalik Kai memegang pergelangan tangannya, "Tidak usah, katakan saja apa… apa Kyungsoo hyung sudah Hyung temukan, apa Kyungsoo hyung ada disini" Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab seseorang menyelanya, "Kai-ah" Kai menoleh kesamping kirinya saat mendengar suara yang lembut memanggilnya, disana berdiri seorang gadis dengan dress hitamnya memandang kearahnya dengan senyum manis, "Siapa?" Tanya Kai, dia merasa tidak mengenal gadis tersebut, gadis itu tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Kai, kemudian menatap langsung kearah mata Kai, "Kau tidak mengenaliku" Gadis tersebut memainkan helaian rambut yang terulur didadanya, Kai mengamati gadis tersebut, dari ujung kaki sampai kepalanya, Kai menatap lama tepat kematanya, lalu mata Kai membesar saat menyadari siapa sebenarnya gadis tersebut,

"Kyung… Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo Hyung? Ka… ka… kau… K…Kyungsoo hyung?"


	4. Chapter 4 Revenge is Begins

**Note:**

Pembunuhan berdasarkan kisah nyata jadi tidak termasuk sebagai plagiarisme.

 **Chapt 04. Revenge is Begins**

"Baekhyun-ssi, ini adalah private party, seharusnya kau tahu tak ada yang boleh datang kesini kecuali siswa seangkatan kita yang bersekolah di busan senior high school" ucap seorang lelaki, Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Aku pernah bersekolah disana, kau tidak mengenaliku? aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo, orang yang selalu kau ganggu Bang Yongguk ssi" Yongguk menautkan alisnya, berusaha mengingat seseorang yang bernama Kyungsoo.

"Kau Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo yang dulu lelaki _loser_ " Bang Yongguk menatapnya dengan mata membesar, begitu pun orang-orang disekitarnya, Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Oh my god, kau sungguh Kyungsoo? _Unbelievable_ kau sungguh berbeda Kyungsoo-ah, _now you're so beautiful and… sexy_ " Kyungsoo tertawa menanggapi perkataan Yongguk. Yongguk mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo lalu mengerlingkan matanya, Kyungsoo mengerti maksud Yongguk, dia ingin mengajaknya menari, Kyungsoo tersenyum menyambut uluran tangan Bang Yongguk. Kyungsoo melirik kearah Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Hampir semua orang disekitar lantai dansa menatap kearahnya dan Yongguk, Kyungsoo tahu alasannya, itu karena Yongguk memang cukup populer saat disekolah.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau orang paling cantik dipesta ini, apa kau juga merubah wajahmu? Tapi sebenarnya aku ragu, karena wajahmu terasa tidak berbeda dengan wajahmu dulu" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, tangannya membelai pipi Yongguk, "Aku tidak merubah wajahku Yongguk-ah, aku merasa tak memerlukannya, bukankah menurutmu juga begitu" Yongguk tertawa, tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang berada diatas pipinya, kemudian membawanya kebibir lalu mengecupnya, "Tentu saja tak perlu, kau sudah sangat cantik Kyungsoo-ah, dan Kyungsoo-ah aku ingin meminta maaf karena dulu aku sering mengganggumu, yah kau tahu bukan anak remaja selalu mengacau" Mata Kyungsoo menggelap, rahangnya mengeras ketika mendengar perkataan Yongguk 'mengganggu kau bilang, yang dulu kau lakukan pada Soo bukan mengganggu tapi membully, menganiaya, menghancurkan masa remajanya' Kyungsoo ingin berkata seperti itu, tetapi yang dia lakukan hanya menampilkan senyuman semanis yang ia bisa, "Tentu saja Yongguk-ah, aku mengerti" ucapnya berbohong, Yongguk mendesah lega mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, ia mengira Kyungsoo benar-benar telah memaafkannya, setelah beberapa menit berlalu Kyungsoo mengeluh kehausan, Yongguk segera pergi untuk mengambilkannya segelas air minum. Disaat Kyungsoo menunggu Yongguk, matanya menangkap seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya berlari kesana sini, disaat Kai berlari melewatinya, Kyungsoo mendengar Kai menggumamkan namanya, Kyungsoo tersenyum, matanya terus menatap kearah Kai, tapi kemudian ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun disaat Kai mendekat kearah Baeki, Kyungsoo mengikutinya.

Samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar percakapan antara Kai dan Baekhyun saat ia semakin dekat dengan mereka berdua, "Tidak usah, katakan saja apa… apa Kyungsoo hyung sudah Hyung temukan, apa Kyungsoo hyung ada disini" Mendengar perkataan Kai, jantungnya terasa berdenyut sakit, Kyungsoo meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak 'Soo kau tak pantas merasa sakit hanya karena lelaki seperti dia' Kyungie bergumam pada Soo yang berada didalam dirinya, Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya, mencoba menahan rasa sesak didadanya, lalu mencoba menampilkan seulas senyum diwajahnya, saat melihat Baeki yang akan menjawab perkataan Kai, Kyungsoo memanggil nama Kai terlebih dahulu, Kai menoleh kearahnya, ia menatap kearah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung, disaat Kai bertanya 'siapa' pada dirinya, Kyungsoo tertawa, "Kau tak mengenaliku" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai, Kai menautkan kedua alisnya, ia mengamati Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah, matanya membesar, tubuhnya gemetaran saat mengenali mata bulat milik gadis dihadapannya

"Kyung… Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo Hyung? Ka… ka… kau… K…Kyungsoo hyung?" Tanyanya gemetaran, Kyungsoo mengangguk, kemudian Kai menarik dirinya kedalam pelukannya, Kai memeluknya dengan begitu erat, rasa rindunya pada Kyungsoo selama 7 tahun terasa menghilang saat memeluknya, "Hyung kau kembali… kau kembali… aku bersyukur, oh god… aku senang kau kembali hyung" Ucap Kai berulang-ulang, Kyungsoo membalas pelukannya, hatinya terasa panas karena amarahnya pada Kai, tapi tubuhnya terasa nyaman berada dipelukan Kai.

"Ya aku kembali, tapi jangan panggil aku hyung lagi, kau tak lihat, aku telah berubah, panggil aku nunna" Kai melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatap lama kearahnya, disaat Kai membuka mulutnya ingin bertanya, seseorang menyelanya,

"Kyungsoo-ah kau kemana saja, aku sudah mencarimu" Kyungsoo menjauhkan dirinya dari Kai.

"Aku melihat Kai, jadi aku menyapanya, bukankah kau tahu Kai sahabatku dulu" Kyungsoo beralasan pada Yongguk, Yongguk mengangguk mengerti lalu menarik Kyungsoo kembali ke lantai dansa, Kai menatap kearah Kyungsoo dan Yongguk bergantian, dia merasa heran melihat kedekatan mereka, karena ia tahu dulu Yongguk selalu mengganggu Kyungsoo dan dirinya lah yang membantu Kyungsoo.

"Dia sudah berubah Kai-ah" Perkataan Baekhyun menyentakkan Kai pada kenyataan, Kai menoleh kearah Baekhyun, menatapnya dengan tatapan 'apa maksudmu'. "Dia bukan Kyungsoo yang dulu, aku sudah bersama dengannya selama beberapa hari, dan dia benar-benar berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang kita kenal, aku sudah tak mengenalnya Kai-ah, dia seperti orang asing, jika aku tak mengamati wajahnya, aku akan menganggapnya orang lain" Kai mengerti maksud dari perkataan Baekhyun, meski ia baru beberapa menit bertemu dengan Kyungsoo lagi, ia bisa merasakan bahwa sikap Kyungsoo sedikit berubah. 'apa yang telah merubahmu Kyungsoo hyung'.

.

Kyungsoo tengah duduk bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kai, Yongguk sudah pamit pulang lebih dahulu, jadi ia memutuskan bergabung dengan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah apa yang kau mau Kai-ah" Kyungsoo kesal melihat Kai yang terus meliriknya tanpa henti,

"Apa yang merubahmu" Tanya Kai akhirnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pura-pura mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lantai dansa, Kyungsoo menatap langsung kearah mata Kai,

"Karena aku tak ingin di anggap menjijikan" Kai tersentak mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Kyungsoo, Kai tahu perkataan Kyungsoo ditujukan untuknya, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertukar padang, tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Kyungsoo,

"Hyung… aku… aku minta maaf, dulu… dulu aku sangat bodoh, maafkan aku hyung" Kai menundukan kepalanya. Perasaan bersalah karena perkataannya pada Kyungsoo dulu datang kembali, Kyungsoo terkekeh

"Sudahlah Kai-ah… tak usah dipermasalahkan lagi, lebih baik kita mulai dari awal" Kai mengangguk, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mencuri dengar saling berpandangan seraya tersenyum mendengarkan perkataan Kyungsoo. 'Awal dari pembalasan dendamku' Kyungsoo melanjutkan perkataannya didalam hatinya. Sementara dimeja lain yang dipenuhi oleh sekelompok wanita, seorang wanita terus melirik Kyungsoo dan Kai dengan rasa marah yang meletup-letup, "Krystal-ah kenapa kau diam saja, dia adalah lelaki yang dulu merebut Kai darimu, lihatlah dia sangat menjijikan, bagaimana dia bisa begitu sombong padahal dia seorang lelaki yang berpura-pura menjadi wanita" Gadis disebelah kirinya memanas-manasi Krystal, Krystal mendecih "Cih, biarkan saja, aku tak ingin menghajarnya, aku takut silikon-silikon yang ada ditubuhnya rusak" Telinga Kyungsoo berdenging mendengar pembicaraan Krystal dan teman-temannya. Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan mendekati Krystal, "Ya… apa kalian buta, aku… tak pernah merubah apapun, jika kalian tak percaya kalian bisa membandingkan wajahku dulu dengan sekarang, kalau kalian merasa iri padaku lebih baik kalian perbaiki silikon yang ada diwajah kalian, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas bahwa silikon diwajahmu semakin mengendur" Ucap Kyungsoo saat dia sudah berdiri tepat didepan Krystal "YAK… _you're just a fake woman_ , kau tidak sebanding dengan diriku" Kyungsoo melipat tangannya didada, "Apa bedanya aku denganmu, apa karena kau bisa melahirkan? Jika karena itu berarti aku juga sama denganmu" Krystal mendecih mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, "Bagaimana bisa kau melahirkan, kau seorang lelaki apa kau lupa akan hal itu" Krystal menertawakan Kyungsoo, "Aku…" Kyungsoo menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri "…memiliki rahim jika kau tak percaya kita bisa membuktikannya dirumah sakit, dan juga aku tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hancurnya hubunganmu dengan Kai, Kai yang membuangmu tapi kau menyalahkanku, apa kau tak punya harga diri, jika Kai memang bosan padamu harusnya kau menerimanya, jangan kau malah mengkambing hitamkan diriku" Tubuh Krystal bergetar, wajah dan matanya memerah, kepalan tangannya mengeras menahan semua kemarahannya.

"Apa kau bilang"

"Aku bilang kau tak punya harga diri"

"YAK…" Krystal berteriak, dirinya hendak menampar Kyungsoo, akan tetapi Kyungsoo menampar pipi Krystal lebih dahulu, mata Krystal membesar, begitu pun orang-orang disekitarnya. Krystal dan semua orang tahu, Kyungsoo tidak suka dengan kekerasan, tapi sekarang?.

"Aku… bukanlah Kyungsoo yang kau kenal dulu. Aku tak akan berdiam diri lagi, jadi lebih baik kau menjauh dariku" Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Krystal, kemudian berbalik berjalan menjauhi Krystal, begitu ia sampai dimejanya, Krystal berteriak.

"YAK, BERANINYA... BERANINYA KAU MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEPERTI INI, KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA" Krystal merasa dipermalukan, ia berjalan kearah Kyungsoo akan tetapi terpaksa terhenti saat Kyungsoo menusukan sebuah garpu tepat didepan matanya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku bukanlah Kyungsoo yang kau kenal dulu, dengar, lebih baik kau jangan pernah menggangguku lagi, jika tidak kau akan merasa menyesal telah berurusan denganku" Ancaman Kyungsoo terdengar begitu dingin. Krystal mematung, ia mulai berkeringat dingin, lidahnya terasa kelu, tubuhnya terasa kaku. Semua orang menelan ludah yang terasa mengganjal di tenggorokan mereka, mereka merasa Kyungsoo bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Kai yang pertama kali tersadar dari rasa kagetnya segera mendekati Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo hyung, cukup hentikan" Kai menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, tapi Kyungsoo menghentakannya sehingga pegangan tangan Kai terlepas. Baekhyun yang juga tersadar dari rasa kagetnya segera berlari mendekati Kyungsoo, "Kyung, lebih baik kita pulang mm… aku mohon" Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun membuang garpunya, suara dentingan yang ditimbulkan garpu yang dibuang kelantai menyentakan Krystal, syaraf-syaraf dikakinya terasa melemah, tubuhnya jatuh kelantai, "Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku, lebih baik kau tak pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi" Segera setelah Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun langsung menariknya keluar. Begitu Kyungsoo meninggalkan room party, semua orang segera mengelilingi Krystal yang sudah menangis, mereka mencoba membantunya, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kai mengikuti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung, kenapa kau melakukan hal tadi pada Krystal" Tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo saat mereka sampai ditempat parkir, tapi Kyungsoo mengabaikannya. Karena Kyungsoo terus berjalan kearah mobil, Kai menarik lengan Kyungsoo kemudian memutar tubuh Kyungsoo agar membuat dia bertatap muka dengannya, "BERHENTI MENGACUHKANKU" Teriak Kai, tapi Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya tanpa minat, "Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini hyung, kenapa kau berubah"

"Kenapa kau bilang, kau yang membuat semuanya jadi seperti ini" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan tenang

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku menyukaimu hyung… aku juga menyukaimu jadi tolong jangan seperti ini, jadilah Kyungsoo hyung yang dulu" Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar mendengar perkataan Kai, tapi Kyungsoo memilih menertawakannya.

"Kau bilang Kau menyukaiku?" Kyungsoo tertawa semakin keras, "Menjijikan" Ucapnya dingin saat tawanya mereda, Kai mematung mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, "Sekarang kau menyukaiku disaat aku sudah menjadi seorang perempuan" Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada meremehkan, "Yak… bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kau menyukaiku disaat dulu kau bahkan meludahiku hanya karena aku memiliki perasaan padamu, apa karena aku sekarang perempuan kau mau menerimaku" Kyungsoo perlahan menjauh dari Kai, "Bukan begitu hyung…" Kai menarik lengan Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo menepisnya. "JANGAN MENYENTUHKU, atau aku akan mengeluarkan kedua bola matamu kemudian kucabut semua kuku dari jari-jarimu, dan jangan panggil aku hyung lagi, aku bukan lelaki" Kyungsoo mendekat kearah Kai kemudian mendongkakkan kepalanya keatas, mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kai, matanya menatap langsung ke mata Kai, "Apa kau pikir aku datang kembali sebagai seorang perempuan hanya untuk bersamamu? Memintamu untuk menerimaku…? jika memang kau berpikir seperti itu maka maaf kau salah… aku datang untuk membalas semua perlakuan yang pernah kalian lakukan padaku dulu… jadi bersiaplah, karena aku akan datang padamu cepat atau lambat" Begitu Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyungsoo langsung masuk kedalam mobil lalu membanting pintunya dengan keras, Baekhyun mendekati Kai lalu menepuk bahunya, "Baeki-ah aku ingin pulang, cepatlah" teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam mobil, Baekhyun melirik Kai lalu mendesah, "Kyungsoo-ah kau pulanglah lebih dulu aku… masih ada yang harus kulakukan" Baekhyun merasa dia harus berbicara dengan Kai terlebih dahulu, "Terserah, Chanyeol-ah antar aku pulang" Teriak Kyungsoo lagi, Baekhyun mengangguk saat melihat Chanyeol melirik kearahnya, "Baiklah, tapi Hyun-ah, pulanglah sebelum tengah malam" Ucap Chanyeol saat dirinya membuka pintu mobil. Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. Setelah mobil Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menghilang dari pandangannya Baekhyun segera menarik Kai kesebuah café. Beberapa menit telah berlalu tapi belum ada yang memulai percakapan. Baekhyun melirik kearah Kai yang terus memandang keluar jendela, berulang kali Baekhyun melihat Kai terus menerus menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Hyung… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyungsoo hyung. Mengapa dia jadi seperti ini" Tanya Kai tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Aku tak tahu Kai-ah, tapi mengertilah, Kyungsoo sudah mengalami masa-masa yang sulit. Mungkin, dengan merubah dirinya sendiri adalah caranya menghadapi masa lalunya"

"Bukan hanya berubah, tapi dia benar-benar seperti orang yang berbeda. Apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung, aku ingin Kyungsoo hyung yang dulu" Kai menoleh kearah Baekhyun, menatapnya dengan tatapan putus asa.

"Aku juga menyadarinya Kai-ah, dia memang benar-benar berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang kita kenal dulu, tapi walaupun Kyungsoo berubah Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo, kau mengertikan Kai" Kai tak menjawab perkataan Baekhyun, pikirannya melayang pada sosok Kyungsoo yang polos.

.

"Yeol-ah antar aku pulang kerumah orang tua ku" Ucap Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol sudah mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari hotel.

"Tapi Kyungie-ah lebih baik kita kerumah Hyunie terlebih dahulu, jadi kau bisa membicarakannya dengan Hyunie"

"Aku hanya ingin pulang kerumah orang tua ku, hal itu tak perlu kubicarakan dengan Baeki. Kalau kau tak ingin mengantarku, aku bisa pergi sendiri" Chanyeol hanya mendesah lalu menganggukan kepalanya, pasrah. Selama perjalanan baik Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tak ada yang memulai percakapan, Kyungsoo memandang keluar, memandangi jalanan yang ia lewati sedangkan Chanyeol tengah merasa bimbang, memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan pada Baekhyun nanti.

Mobil berhenti didepan rumah Kyungsoo, pintu mobil terbuka perlahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya membawa tubuhnya keluar dari dalam mobil, entah mengapa kakinya terasa melemah "Kyungie-ah, sebaiknya aku menemanimu menemui orang tua mu" Chanyeol ikut keluar dari mobil, "Tak perlu, lebih baik kau pulang Yeol-ah, dan tolong katakan pada Baeki kalau aku pulang kerumah orang tua ku, aku mungkin tak akan sempat memberitahukannya" Chanyeol mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi Kyungie-ah kalau terjadi sesuatu hubungi aku atau Baekhyun" Setelah melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk, Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobil. Setelah mobil yang digunakan Chanyeol menghilang dari penglihatannya, Kyungsoo memasuki halaman rumahnya, setiap ia melangkahkan kakinya, kenangan Soo yang dulu kembali teringat. Ingatan menyakitkan yang semakin lama membuat hatinya semakin terbakar. Kyungie menghentikan langkah kakinya saat Soo tiba-tiba muncul didepannya, "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan" Kyungie hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Soo, ia menatapnya dengan tatapan jenuh, "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan Kyungie-ah".

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu. Aku akan memulai pembalasan dendamku" Kyungie berkata dingin. Soo mematung, bulu kuduknya terasa berdiri. "Aku mohon jangan lakukan itu, sejahat apapun mereka, mereka tetaplah orang tua ku" Soo menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas, "Kumohon, kau yang bilang bahwa kau adalah bagian dari diriku, bukankah itu berarti mereka orang tua mu juga, aku mohon maafkan mereka" Lanjutnya.

"Bukankah sudah pernah ku katakan, apapun yang kau katakan, aku tak akan berubah pikiran, mereka harus mendapatkan balasan atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan" Ucap Kyungie tanpa ekspresi. Kyungie berjalan melewati Soo tapi kemudian ia memutar tubuhnya memandang kearah Soo, "Tapi jika kau memang bersikeras ingin menghentikanku, maka mintalah Suho untuk menghentikanku, itu pun jika dia mau" Kyungie menatapnya meremehkan, "Suho? Siapa Suho?" Tanya Soo, ia merasa tak mengenal seseorang bernama Suho, "Dia dewa yang mengurungmu" Kyungie berkata pada Soo yang perlahan mulai menghilang.

Kyungie sampai didepan pintu rumahnya, ia mengetuk beberapa kali, terpikir didalam benaknya apa reaksi yang akan ditunjukan orang tua Soo saat melihatnya. Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang wanita dengan raut wajah tak menyenangkan, "Siapa?" Tanya nya ketus, Kyungie tersenyum kecil mengetahui perempuan didepannya tak berubah sedikit pun. Tanpa berkata-kata Kyungie membuka pintu rumah selebar mungkin, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah yang menjadi saksi bisu masa lalu Soo yang gelap. "Yak siapa yang mengijinkanmu memasuki rumahku. Sebenarnya kau siapa" Kyungie memutar tubuhnya, tersenyum semanis mungkin dihadapan wanita didepannya, "Bukankah ini juga rumahku… Omma" mata wanita didepannya membesar, "Kyung… Kyungsoo?" Kyungie tersenyum semakin lebar. Mata ibunya yang membesar berubah berkilat merah, dengan cepat ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, menamparnya dengan keras kemudian menjambak rambutnya, "Beraninya kau… beraninya kau datang kembali kerumah ini… dan apa-apaan ini… kau merubah dirimu menjadi wanita" Bibir Kyungie mengeluarkan sedikit darah tapi bukannya meringis ia malah tertawa.

"Ini kah sambutanmu untuk anakmu yang baru pulang"

"Untuk apa aku menyambut anak durhaka sepertimu. Karena kau. Teman sialanmu melaporkan suamiku kepolisi"

"Appa ditangkap polisi? Dan Baeki yang melapor ke polisi?" Kyungie tertawa semakin keras "Itu adalah hal terbaik yang pernah Baeki lakukan untukku" Lanjutnya. Tawa Kyungie terhenti saat sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya, belum puas sekali, ibunya mengayunkan tangannya lagi hendak menampar kembali, tetapi Kyungie menahannya, ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan ibunya dengan erat, kemudian ia menampar pipi ibunya dengan keras sampai ibunya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Ibu Kyungsoo memegang pipinya yang terasa perih, ia menatap kosong kearah lantai, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan anaknya, Kyungie menjambak rambut ibunya, memaksanya menoleh keatas agar mereka saling bertatapan, "Aku bukanlah anakmu yang polos dan baik hati, dia sudah mati ditanganmu dan suamimu. Jadi lebih baik kau jaga tingkahmu didepanku, karena aku dapat menggunting nyawamu dengan mudah" Kyungie melepaskan rambut ibunya dengan kasar, tanpa menoleh kebelakang Kyungie berjalan menuju kamar yang dulu di tempati Soo.

Suara derit pintu terdengar saat pintu dibuka oleh Kyungie, Kyungie melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya yang gelap. Tangannya merayap di dinding sepanjang ia melangkahkan kakinya mencari saklar lampu, ruangan menjadi terang saat ia menemukan saklarnya. Kyungie mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat keseluruh ruangan, tata letak barang-barangnya masih sama tetapi semuanya tertutupi oleh debu, menandakan bahwa ayah dan ibunya tak pernah memasuki kamarnya. Perasaan nostalgia menyentuh hatinya. Kyungie mendekat kearah jendela, menyentuhnya dengan perlahan merasakan dinginnya jendela yang membeku, setetes air mata mengalir dipipinya, "Mereka semua akan mendapatkan balasan atas apa yang sudah mereka lakukan, akan kupastikan itu".

.

Dirumah Baekhyun, diruang tamunya, Chanyeol tengah duduk sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan kesana kemari dengan gelisah, "Kenapa kau tak melarangnya… bukankah kau tahu, aku sudah memasukan ayahnya ke penjara… apa yang harus kukatakan pada Kyungsoo" Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya mendengar keluhan Baekhyun, ia mendekati Baekhyun kemudian memegang kedua bahunya lalu membawanya duduk disamping kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki, "Maafkan aku Hyun-ah, tapi Kyungie yang memaksaku, aku sudah berusaha membujuknya agar ia membicarakannya dulu padamu tapi ia menolaknya" Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol seraya memijat kepalanya sendiri yang terasa pusing. 'apa yang harus kukatakan pada Kyungie' gumam Baekhyun.

.

Kyungie tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, merasa puas Kyungie keluar dari kamar menemui Yongguk yang sedang menunggu diruang tamu rumahnya. Yongguk tersenyum saat melihat Kyungsoo yang memakai dress berwana merah muda pastel, dimatanya Kyungsoo terlihat begitu polos. "Kyung-ah… kau terlihat begitu cantik" Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Yongguk, "Berhentilah menggodaku, atau kau kesini memang hanya untuk merayuku" Yongguk tertawa, "Okay, sorry…" Yongguk menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar membuatnya menggandeng lengan miliknya.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau memberitahukan pada ibumu kalau kau pulang telat hari ini"

"Tak perlu Yongguk-ah aku mungkin akan mengganggu pekerjaannya jika aku meneleponnya sekarang" Yongguk mengangguk, sebenarnya Kyungsoo baru tahu kalau ibunya sekarang bekerja sendiri untuk menafkahi dirinya sendiri, tapi Kyungsoo tak peduli. "Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat keduanya, Kyungsoo dan Yongguk sudah duduk didalam mobil.

"Ketempat yang akan membuatmu seperti disurga" Yongguk berkata seraya tersenyum nakal, Kyungsoo tak memperdulikannya, ia tak bermaksud untuk melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Yongguk.

.

Begitu Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil ia mematung melihat plat nama bangunan didepannya, "Yongguk-ah bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk datang kesini? Apa lagi pakaianku tak cocok untuk ku kenakan ketempat seperti ini" Yongguk tertawa mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, "Tenanglah Kyung, tak ada yang salah dengan pakaianmu, dan juga, apa ada kata terlalu pagi untuk ke club? Kita akan bersenang-senang, come on Kyung" Yongguk menariknya memasuki club. Hentakan musk terdengar saat Kyungsoo menuruni tangga, club yang didatanginya berada di basement, ia memicingkan matanya mencoba membiasakan penglihatannya dengan cahaya yang minim. "Kyungsoo-ah… ikuti aku, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada temanku" Kyungie mengikuti Yongguk dari belakang, melewati desakan orang-orang yang tengah menari. Kyungsoo berhenti saat Yongguk melambaikan tangannya, Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Yongguk dan disana seorang pria tengah duduk berdekatan dengan bartender, Yongguk menarik lengannya mendekati pria tersebut. Yongguk menyapa pria tersebut, mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar sampai akhirnya lelaki tersebut melirik kearah Kyungsoo, Yongguk yang melihatnya langsung mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada lelaki yang baru saja Kyungie ketahui namanya adalah Daehyun, mereka berbincang untuk beberapa lama, malam sudah larut, Kyungie telah menghabiskan beberapa gelas minuman beralkohol, "Kyungie-ah kau sudah sangat mabuk" Yongguk membisikan sesuatu pada Daehyun lalu berjalan mendekati bartender, Kyungie mengikutinya dengan sempoyongan.

"Berapa minumannya?" Tanya Yongguk pada bartender seraya mengeluarkan dompet, tapi Kyungie menahan tangan Yongguk, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya "Jangan… biar aku, aku sedang merasa senang, temanmu juga biar aku yang bayar…" Sela Kyungie dengan suara yang mulai berayun mengambang oleh rasa mabuk. Yongguk menggelengkan kepalanya, menatapnya seolah Kyungie bayi kecil yang nakal yang perlu dinasehati atau mungkin diajari.

Mereka berjalan keluar club. Telinga mereka berdenging oleh perubahan kepadatan suara, mata mereka silau oleh perubahan kontras cahaya yang lebih terang. "Tunggulah disini, aku ambil mobil" Yongguk berkata dengan nada memerintah dan sedikit rasa kepedulian. Kyungie menunggu bagai orang linglung diluar, mengoceh pada Daehyun yang keluar mengikutinya. Tak ada yang tahu sebenarnya ia tak terlalu mabuk, tapi Kyungie senang terlihat mabuk berat, karena sebagai orang mabuk dia bisa melihat seseorang lebih mendalam, ekspresi mereka lebih terbuka pada si mabuk. Mobil Yongguk datang, Daehyun membukakan pintu disamping Yongguk untuknya, Kyungie masuk dengan tawa ringan, Daehyun ikut masuk di kursi belakang.

"Kita kemana sekarang" Tanya Kyungie pada Yongguk dengan gaya mabuk yang dilebih-lebihkan.

"Ke hotel…"

"Kenapa kita tidak pulang kerumah orang tua ku atau rumah orang tua mu" Tanyanya lagi sambil tersedak oleh tawanya sendiri

"Kita tak akan bisa bersenang-senang jika pulang kerumah mu" Yongguk menggenggam tangan Kyungie memberikannya kenyamanan sesaat.

"Dirumah orang tua mu tidak bisa ya?"

"Aku tak akan bisa ikut bersenang-senang jika kita kerumah Yongguk" Daehyun yang menjawab, Kyungie tertawa.

"Benar kau juga harus ikut bersenang-senang" mendengar perkataan Kyungie, Yongguk dan Daehyun ikut tertawa, mereka bertiga meledak dalam tawa yang hanya dimiliki orang-orang mabuk.

Setelah melewati beberapa jalan kecil yang sepi. Akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat yang dimaksud oleh Yongguk. Tempat ini sangat indah. Dijalan yang tersusun dari kerikil menuju kamar, Kyungie bisa melihat kolam renang luas ada juga gazebo klasik disekitar kolam.

Tempat ini adalah peristirahatan khusus untuk Yongguk. Kyungie membuka pintu geser ala jepang yang menuju kamar tidur. Hotel ini bernuansa putih dengan perabot berwarna coklat dengan fasilitas _jacuzzi_ pribadi, walau diluar bernuansa jepang, tapi didalam terlihat perpaduan design glamour dan zen. Tempat tidurnya memiliki tiang kayu di kedua ujungnya dibagian kepala dengan tirai dari anyaman kayu yang menjuntai. Di sekitar westafel terdapat batu-batu kerikil, sedangkan kaca-kaca besar dan furniture lain seperti lemari dan meja berwarna putih daco dengan gradasi krem dan coklat.

Yongguk menekan satu tombol kontak, terdengar bunyi air yang ribut, seketika bak mandi besar itu mulai mengeluarkan semburan-semburan air dengan uap hangat, "Mau berendam?" Tawar Yongguk pada Kyungie yang bersandar disisi pintu. Jendela luar dan pintu yang menutupi kamar mandi hanya pintu geser dari kaca, design basic sebuah romansa, ketika pasanganmu mandi akan terlihat bagai siluet bagi pasangan yang berada diluar. "Aku akan pergi ke minimart terdekat terlebih dahulu, aku tak terlalu suka menggunakan alat mandi yang berada di hotel" Kyungie keluar tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Yongguk dan Daehyun. Setelah Kyungie mendapatkan barang yang ia butuhkan ia kembali kehotel. Tangannya yang hendak memutar knop pintu terhenti saat mendengar percakapan Yongguk dan Daehyun.

"Kau gila… kau bersungguh-sungguh akan melakukannya"

"Tentu saja bukankah kau yang bilang kalau Kyungsoo hanya gadis miskin, itu berarti dia tak akan bisa melakukan apapun, tenang lah setelah kita mencicipinya baru aku akan memanggil yang lain, kau dan aku tak akan mendapatkan masalah, percayalah padaku"

Kyungie tersenyum sinis mendengar percakapan antara Yongguk dan Daehyun 'semua lelaki sama saja' pikir Kyungie. Kyungie membuka pintu, berpura-pura tak mendengar apapun. Kyungie segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan kimono, berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia memasukan sabun cair dan susu yang baru dibelinya ke _jacuzzi_ , kemudian melepas kimono, melemparnya begitu saja, lalu berendam seraya memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Yongguk dan Daehyun. Setelah berendam beberapa saat Kyungie merasakan otot kewanitaannya bereaksi diantara hangatnya air panas. Ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara berendamnya. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ia hanya melihat Yongguk yang duduk dikasur sudah menggunakan piama. "Daehyun keluar, ia sedang menelepon" Yongguk berkata tanpa Kyungie tanya. Kyungie hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yongguk-ah tolong ambilkan handphone ku di kamar mandi, tolong" Yongguk bangun dari kasur, begitu ia membelakangi Kyungie, Kyungie langsung memukulnya hingga pingsan menggunakan lampu tidur. Kyungie menyeretnya kembali ketempat tidur, ia mendudukan Yongguk ditempat tidur lalu mengikat kedua tangannya di kedua tiang ujung tempat tidur, ia juga menutup mulut Yongguk menggunakan pakaiannya.

Kyungie tersenyum saat melihat Yongguk tersadar dari pingsannya, ia memberontak mencoba melepaskan ikatan di kedua tangannya, ia juga mencoba berteriak, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar, "Tenanglah Yongguk-ah" Yongguk menatap kearah Kyungie, ia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu pada Kyungie, tetapi tak ada perkataan yang dapat didengarnya dengan jelas, "Apa kau bertanya mengapa aku melakukan semua ini…" Kyungie mendekat kearah Yongguk, "Aku ingin membalaskan semua yang dulu pernah kau lakukan" Yongguk mencoba memberontak lebih keras, tapi percuma yang ia dapat hanya luka lecet di kedua pergelangan tangannya, "Tenang lah Yongguk-ah, sekarang yang perlu kita lakukan hanya menunggu Daehyun" Yongguk menatap kearah Kyungie, ia merasa Daehyun tak memiliki kesalahan apapun pada Kyungsoo, mereka baru berkenalan beberapa jam yang lalu, "Aku juga harus menghukumnya, aku tahu kau dan dia sudah merencanakan sesuatu padaku hari ini" Kyungie menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kau belum berubah Yongguk-ah".

.

"Suho-ssi… Suho-ssi… tolong aku… kumohon…" Soo berteriak memanggil seorang dewa yang selalu bersamanya didalam kegelapan, "Kumohon tolong aku…" Lanjutnya lirih, air matanya sudah menetes, ia merasa putus asa.

"Apa yang kau mau Soo?" Suho muncul tiba-tiba diluar jeruji besi.

"Aku mohon hentikan Kyungie, bukankah kau melihat apa yang tengah dia lakukan pada Yongguk"

"Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa Soo-ah"

"Apa maksudmu kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Kyungie mengatakan kau lah yang dapat menghentikannya"

"Seorang dewa tak bisa berbohong, kami memilih menyembunyikan segala hal dibanding berbohong, aku benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikan Kyungie…" Soo menundukan kepalanya, ia kehilangan harapannya, ia berpikir seorang dewa bisa menghentikan Kyungie tanpa harus mencelakainya, tapi jika seorang dewa saja tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, maka tak ada yang bisa, "…tapi kau bisa Soo" Lanjut Suho,

"Apa maksudmu"

"Kau bisa menghentikannya" Soo berdiri dari tempatnya

"Bagaimana… bagaimana caranya aku menghentikan Kyungie"

.

Daehyun memasuki kamar hotel, ia tersenyum melihat keadaan Yongguk yang terikat di tempat tidur, "Apa kalian melakukan * _BDSM style_ …" Yongguk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras "…seharusnya kalian menungguku, dan dimana Kyung…" Perkataannya terputus saat Kyungie memukulnya menggunakan lampu tidur hingga pingsan, kemudian Kyungie menariknya mendekat kearah tempat tidur agar Yongguk bisa melihatnya dan Daehyun.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai tapi Yongguk-ah lebih baik kau tak melihat ini" Kyungie mengeluarkan sebuah pisau, mata Yongguk membesar saat melihatnya, Kyungie menduduki perut Daehyun lalu dengan cepat ia menyayat tenggorokan pria tersebut dari kiri ke kanan merasa kurang dalam ia menyayatnya kembali, Daehyun mati seketika. Kyungie beralih ke perut yang tadi didudukinya, ia merobeknya dari arah perut ke dada, pakaian yang dikenakan Daehyun sudah berubah merah karena darahnya sendiri, Kyungie kemudian memasukan tangannya mencoba menggapai sesuatu, saat ia menemukan yang ia cari, ia menariknya keluar, terlihatlah sebuah jantung, Kyungie mengeluarkan jantung dari tubuh Daehyun, "Bukankah ini benda terindah yang dimiliki seorang manusia" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, Kyungie melirik kearah Yongguk, ia tersenyum melihat rasa takut yang terpancar dari wajah Yongguk, Kyungie mendekat kearah Yongguk, Yongguk bergerak gelisah mencoba melepaskan ikatannya saat melihat Kyungie mendekat, "Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan padamu Yongguk-ah" Kyungie berkata kepada Yongguk, "Apa aku juga harus membunuhmu seperti Daehyun?" Yongguk menggelengkan kepalanya ketakutan mendengar perkataan Kyungie, "Ah tidak… tidak… jika kau mati begitu saja itu bukanlah hukuman…" Kyungie melipat tangannya didada, "...apa aku potong saja salah satu tangan dan kakimu, atau aku cabut kedua matamu dan memotong lidah mu" lanjutnya, Yongguk semakin ketakutan mendengar perkataan Kyungie "Mm… mmm…" Kyungie tertawa mendengar gumaman Yongguk, ia melepaskan ikatan yang menutup mulut Yongguk, agar Yongguk dapat berbicara, "Ma… maaf… ma… maafkan… maafkan aku Kyungsoo-ah, a… aku… aku mohon, maafkan aku…" Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar suara Yongguk yang bergetar, "Ah aku punya ide yang lebih bagus, bagaimana kalau kau menyerahkan dirimu kepolisi sebagai pembunuh Daehyun, kau akan dipenjara seumur hidupmu, bukankah itu hukuman yang cukup untuk semua perlakuanmu dulu" Kyungie mendekat kearah Yongguk, ia menangkup kedua pipi Yongguk hanya menggunakan tangan kanannya, matanya berubah tajam, seakan-akan ia dapat menusuk mata Yongguk hanya menggunakan tatapannya "Dengar, kau akan mengaku pada polisi bahwa kau yang membunuh Daehyun, jika tidak aku akan membunuhmu" Kyungie berkata dingin, Yongguk mengangguk dengan cepat, "Jangan coba-coba kau membodohiku, bahkan jika kau melaporkan diriku kepolisi aku tetap akan lolos dengan mudah, begitu aku lolos aku akan membunuhmu tanpa berpikir dua kali, bahkan keluargamu akan aku habisi, ingatlah aku tak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku" Kyungie melepaskan ikatan tangan Yongguk, Yongguk mencoba berdiri tapi ia jatuh kelantai, kakinya sudah melemah dari saat Kyungie menyayat leher Daehyun, Kyungie melempar handphone kearah Yongguk, "Sekarang telepon polisi," Kyungie mengusap dagunya "Bukankah aku sangat baik, aku membiarkanmu menyerahkan dirimu sendiri, dengan begitu hukuman yang akan kau terima akan lebih ringan" Yongguk segera meraih handphone yang dilemparkan Kyungie, tangannya yang bergetar menekan nomor, Kyungie berusaha menahan tawanya saat mendengar suara Yongguk yang bergetar ketakutan saat mengatakan pada polisi ditelepon bahwa ia telah membunuh seseorang, seorang Yongguk yang dulu begitu sombong sekarang bergetar ketakutan bagai anak kucing yang terlantar dipinggir jalan, Kyungie mendekat kearah Yongguk saat melihat Yongguk sudah mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya, "Sekarang aku akan pergi, tapi jangan terlalu senang karena aku akan melihatmu dari kejauhan" Kyungie menarik kerah baju Yongguk "Ingatlah aku bukan lawan yang mudah kau kalahkan, lebih baik kau mengikuti perintahku, jika tidak, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, camkan itu" Kyungie keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Yongguk bersama mayat Daehyun.

'pembalasan dendamku telah dimulai Soo' setetes air mata meluncur dipipinya.

*aku ga tau kata BDSM style itu bener atau ngga, tapi maksudnya kegiatan seks dengan sedikit kekerasan.


	5. Chapter 5 Dreams

**Chapt 05. Dreams**

"Suho-ssi… Suho-ssi… tolong aku… kumohon…" Soo berteriak memanggil seorang dewa yang selalu bersamanya didalam kegelapan, "Kumohon tolong aku…" Lanjutnya lirih, air matanya sudah menetes, ia merasa putus asa.

"Apa yang kau mau Soo?" Suho muncul tiba-tiba diluar jeruji besi.

"Aku mohon hentikan Kyungie, bukankah kau melihat apa yang tengah dia lakukan pada Yongguk"

"Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa Soo-ah"

"Apa maksudmu kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Kyungie mengatakan kau lah yang dapat menghentikannya"

"Seorang dewa tak bisa berbohong, kami memilih menyembunyikan segala hal dibanding berbohong, aku benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikan Kyungie…" Soo menundukan kepalanya, ia kehilangan harapannya, ia berpikir seorang dewa bisa menghentikan Kyungie tanpa harus mencelakainya, tapi jika seorang dewa saja tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, maka tak ada yang bisa, "…tapi kau bisa Soo" Lanjut Suho,

"Apa maksudmu"

"Kau bisa menghentikannya" Soo berdiri dari tempatnya

"Bagaimana… bagaimana caranya aku menghentikan Kyungie"

"Kau dapat masuk kedalam mimpi seseorang dan memintanya untuk menghentikan Kyungie" sebuah pintu tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Soo, Soo memutar tubuhnya saat jari telunjuk Suho menunjuk kearah belakangnya, Soo mengerutkan kening, "Kau bisa masuk ke mimpi seseorang dengan melewati pintu itu" Soo mendekat kearah pintu tersebut, "Bayangkanlah orang yang ingin kau temui Soo" Soo meraih knop pintu, ia memejamkan matanya, ia memutar knop, pintu terbuka, "Masuklah Soo" Soo melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu dan dalam sekejap ia merasakan angin menyentuh tubuhnya.

.

Baekhyun berdiri ditengah padang bunga. Semilir angin yang menggerakan helaian rambutnya membawa aroma bunga sampai pada penciumannya. "Baeki…" Tubuh Baekhyun menegang, bulu kuduknya berdiri mendengar suara yang ia pikir tak akan pernah ia dengar lagi. "Baeki-ah…" Suara itu memanggilnya lagi, Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, ia merasa tubuhnya melemah, "Kyu… Kyung… Kyungsoo…" Suara Baekhyun bergetar, air matanya sudah mengalir dikedua pipinya, Baekhyun berlari kearah Soo, ia memeluk Soo, memeluknya dengan erat, ia begitu merindukannya, bukan sosok Kyungie tapi ia merindukan Kyungsoo yang berada dalam pelukannya, Soo yang polos yang dulu selalu ada disisinya. Soo melepaskan pelukannya lebih dulu, Soo menatap Baekhyun dengan serius, "Ini bukan waktunya untuk kita melepas rindu, dengarkan aku Baek… Yongguk sedang dalam bahaya" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Soo, "Yongguk sedang dalam bahaya, kumohon tolong Yongguk, jangan biarkan dia membunuh Yongguk" Lanjutnya, Baekhyun semakin bingung "Apa maksudmu, dan siapa yang mau membunuh Yong…" Belum selesai Baekhyun berkata, Soo menyelanya, "Tak ada waktu lagi, Baek dengar dia bukanlah diriku, jangan mempercayainya…" Soo mundur menjauh secara perlahan, tubuhnya pun mulai memudar "…sekarang bangunlah…" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Kyungsoo lagi, ia mencoba mendekati Soo, tapi secepat ia berlari, secepat itu pula Soo menjauh, "Bangun dan tolong Yongguk…" Kyungsoo menghilang sepenuhnya, dan sekarang hanya kegelapan yang mengelilingi Baekhyun, tak ada lagi padang bunga, ataupun angin yang menyentuhnya, "BANGUN…" Baekhyun tersentak bangun dari tidurnya, keringat dingin memenuhi tubuhnya, ia kehabisan nafas seolah-olah ia sudah berlari, ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, menyadari bahwa ia tengah berada dikamar tidurnya.

"Kau kenapa Hyun-ah" Suara serak khas orang bangun tidur mengagetkannya, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku hanya bermimpi aneh, maafkan aku karena membangunkanmu Chan-ah" Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya, ia duduk didekat Baekhyun, ia menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, Baekhyun tersenyum merasakan hangatnya tubuh Chanyeol, "Apa yang kau mimpikan… hmm… apakah sesuatu yang menyeramkan" Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, "Bukan menyeramkan… tapi… aneh, ya hanya aneh" Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Kalau memang aneh, tak usah kau pedulikan, itu hanya bunga tidur, lebih baik kita tidur, bukankah kau bilang besok kau ada _schedule_ " baekhyun mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Chanyeol berbaring di tempat tidur, setelah beberapa saat terdengar suara dengkuran halus milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum,melihat Baekhyun tersenyum dalam tidurnya tangan Chanyeol menepis lembut helaian rambut yang menutupi mata Baekhyun, "Pergilah ke alam mimpi yang lebih baik Hyun-ah, aku tak ingin melihat kegelisahan dimatamu lagi," Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun "Aku mencintaimu" Bisiknya, kemudian Chanyeol memejamkan mata, mengikuti Baekhyun pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

Kyungie tersenyum melihat Yongguk yang digiring kedalam mobil polisi, tapi Soo muncul dengan mata berkaca-kaca dihadapannya, "Kenapa kau membunuhnya" Suara Soo bergetar, "Kau… kau tak mengenalnya, KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUHNYA" Soo merasa marah pada Kyungie, tapi Kyungie tersenyum tidak memperdulikan teriakan Soo.

"Seharusnya kau mengeluarkan amarahmu dari dulu"

"Aku tidak membicarakan itu" Teriak Soo, wajah Soo memerah karena marah, urat dilehernya pun semakin terlihat.

"Jika kau bisa semarah ini saat aku membunuh seseorang yang tak kau kenal, bagaimana jadinya jika aku membunuh Kai atau ibumu" Mata Soo berkilat merah, air mata sudah berhenti mengalir dari matanya, ia menunjuk Kyungie dengan jari telunjuknya tepat didepan wajahnya, "Jika kau berani menyakiti mereka, bahkan jika hanya luka gores, aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu, I KILL YOU" Kyungie pergi meninggalkan Soo yang perlahan memudar seraya tertawa mendengar perkataan Soo, "Kau tak akan pernah membunuhku Soo, tak akan pernah…" Gumam Kyungie pada dirinya sendiri saat tawanya mereda.

.

"Satu-satunya pewaris _B.A.P Corporation_ telah menyerahkan dirinya sendiri pada polisi tadi malam sebagai seorang pembunuh, tersangka BYG mengaku tak sengaja membunuh temannya karena pengaruh alkohol…" Baekhyun yang tengah mengatur meja makan menjatuhkan piring saat mendengar berita di tv, Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun saat mendengar sesuatu pecah, "Hyun-ah… kau tak apa? Apa kau terluka?" Baekhyun tak mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, di otaknya hanya ada perkataan Soo dalam mimpinya tentang Yongguk, Baekhyun menunjuk kearah tv, Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Ah kau kaget karena berita itu? Yah aku juga… aku tahu Yongguk memang memiliki perilaku tak menyenangkan, tapi aku tak mengira bisa sampai seperti itu" Baekhyun tetap diam ia memikirkan tentang mimpinya.

.

Soo berdiri didepan sebuah pintu, telapak tangannya basah oleh keringatnya sendiri, ia merasa gugup, apakah keputusan yang dia ambil tepat, dengan perlahan tangannya yang bergetar meraih knop pintu, ia berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila, "Aku bisa… aku bisa…" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, ia memutar knop pintu, pintu terbuka, ia menarik nafas mempersiapkan hatinya terlebih dahulu, dengan mata tertutup ia melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu.

.

Kai sedang duduk di pinggir _han river_ , ia melihat kesekeliling, ia mengerutkan keningnya saat menyadari tak ada siapa pun disana, ia bingung, tak biasanya _han river_ sepi, "Jongin-ah" Suara lembut memanggilnya, Kai memutar tubuhnya, mencari dari mana suara yang memanggilnya, tubuhnya mematung seketika melihat sosok yang sangat dirindukannya, "Jongin-ah" Kai langsung berlari lalu memeluk Soo dengan erat, "Kyungsoo hyung" Kai berulang-ulang memanggil nama Soo, Soo tersenyum, "Aku merindukanmu hyung, aku sangat merindukanmu" Kai memegang kedua pipi Soo dengan kedua tangannya, ia memperhatikan wajah Soo, setetes air mata turun dipipi Kai, inilah wajah yang sangat dirindukannya, "Jongin-ah kau tak apa-apa?" Soo mengusap air mata yang turun di pipi Kai, Kai tersenyum, suara ini lah yang dirindukannya, tatapan mata ini lah yang selalu menghantui pikirannya "Aku… aku tak apa-apa, aku hanya merindukanmu" Soo tersenyum, Soo lalu menarik Kai untuk duduk ditempat duduk yang berhadapan langsung ke _han river_ , Kai tak henti-hentinya menatap kearah wajah Soo, tapi Soo menundukan wajahnya yang memerah, ia merasa malu diperhatikan oleh Kai, "Bisakah aku bicara _banmal_ padamu, dan, aku juga ingin memanggil namamu tanpa embel-embel 'hyung'" Soo sontak melihat kearah Kai, tapi saat tatapan mata mereka bertemu Soo langsung menundukan kepalanya kembali tak ingin Kai melihat wajah memerahnya, Soo mengangguk, Kai tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu Soo" Soo menoleh kearah Kai, matanya melebar saat Kai mencium bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba, Soo menutup matanya mencoba meresapi perlakuan Kai padanya. Kai sudah benar-benar tidak peduli jika saat ini ada orang lain yang memergokinya, Ia memeluk tubuh Soo lebih posesif, Kai mengangkat tubuh Soo hingga kaki Soo melingkar dipinggangnya. Kai berjalan kearah meja didekatnya. Kai membaringkan Soo dengan bibir mereka yang masih menyatu.

Ia menggigit bibir bawah Soo, membuat namja mungil itu melenguh sakit dan membuka mulutnya. Kai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Soo, mengeksplor semua bagian yang ada disana. Kai membawa tangan Soo ke lehernya. Kai memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang Kai merobek t-shirt putih yang digunakan Soo. Ia benar-benar sudah tak peduli jika seseorang melihat mereka.

"Jongin… Jongin-ah… Jongin-ah…"

Kai melepaskan ciumannya, ia menatap wajah Soo yang memerah sempurna.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Soo!" Soo menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu "Aku juga… aku juga mencintaimu" Kai melesakkan kepalanya keperpotongan leher Soo, ia menjilat seluruh permukaan lehernya, menghisapnya. Ia beralih ke nipple Soo saat ia merasa bahwa Soo mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahnya.

"Jong… Jongiiiin-ah! I-itu gelihhh!". Kai tak peduli dan terus menghisap kuat nipple Soo hingga memerah. Soo makin menggelinjang tak karuan. "Jongiiin-ah… hen… hentikan" Soo menggelengkan kepalanya tak kuat dengan semua perlakuan Kai pada dadanya. Namun, tangannya bergerak tanpa sadar. Kedua tangan Soo malah mendorong kepala Kai untuk memperdalam hisapannya pada dadanya.

"Jongh… Jongin-aaah janghhhann!" Soo terus melenguh, tapi Kai benar-benar tidak mendengarkannya. Lelaki itu terus menghisap nipple Soo dan meninggalkan banyak kiss mark disekitarnya.

"anghh,,,ahhh Jongh… Jongin-aaah! Ahh,,," Soo memejamkan matanya saat tangan Kai menggelitik perut ratanya. Ia merasa geli, apalagi saat lutut Kai yang masih terbalut celana menekan penisnya yang juga masih terbalut celana.

Kai sudah benar-benar tak tahan dengan Soo, ia menarik secara kasar celana yang menempel ditubuh kurus Soo. Soo lantas melonjak hingga pinggangnya terangkat sehingga membuat penisnya yang tak tertutupi apa pun bergesekan dengan celana Kai, membuat efek geli tersendiri untuknya, Soo mengulanginya lagi saat menyadari rasa nikmat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya saat penisnya yang tegang bergesekan dengan celana Kai. Kai yang sibuk menghisap leher Soo menghentikan kegiatannya saat melihat wajah sayu milik Soo yang benar-benar menggodanya. Kai lalu menyadari Bahwa Soo tengah bergerak-gerak gelisah dengan penis yang digesekan pada celananya. Kai menyeringai lalu berdiri dari posisinya, membuat lelaki yang lebih kecil tersentak karena Kai menarik objek yang sedang bermain dengan penisnya.

"Jongin-aaah,,,nghh, Jong… Jongin-ah… AAAAHH!"

Soo memekik keras saat mulut Kai bermain dengan penisnya, menimbulkan rasa hangat dan lembab. Kai mengulum penisya, menggesekkan giginya pada penis Soo, membuat Soo merasakan rasa nikmat dari pada saat ia melakukannya menggunakan celana Kai.

Tangan Kai bermain dengan bebas didada Soo, ia mencubit Kedua nipple Soo yang sudah menegang.

"Jonghhh, akhh… khuuu khe… khe… luarhhh…! Ahhh,, le-lepasshh!"

Kai tak mendengarkan, ia malah memperkuat hisapannya hingga pipinya mencekung. Kai tak memperdulikan Soo yang kini mencengkram rambutnya dengan sangat kuat, bahkan jika rambutnya lepas dari kepalanya ia tak peduli. Akhirnya satu semburan menyembur sempurna membasahi kerongkongan Kai. Ia menelannya dan menatap Soo yang tengah mencoba mengambil nafas. Bibirnya terbuka dan nafasnya tersenggal membuat dadanya naik turun seolah menantang Kai untuk menguasainya lagi.

Kai menyeringai ia mendekatkan wajahnya tepat didepan wajah Soo. Menunggu lelaki mungil itu membuka matanya, Soo terlihat sangat kelelahan karena orgasme pertamanya. "Boleh aku lanjutkan?" Soo hanya mengangguk. Ia tak sanggup berkata apapun, ini terlalu nikmat, ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang Kai berikan menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Kai kembali mengangkat tubuh Soo. Ia membiarkan Soo menghisap-hisap kulit lehernya, memberikan sensasi geli saat bibir dan lidah Soo menyentuh kulit lehernya.

Kai mengerang, ia memejamkan matanya saat Soo menjilati bekas gigitannya dengan wajah yang terlihat seperti anak kecil. Kai memanjakan Soo dengan tangan kanannya yang meremas kedua bongkahan pantat Soo. Kai membaringkan Soo dirumput.

Soo menatap dengan bingung kearah Kai yang kini juga menatapnya. Kai menatap keseluruh tubuhnya. Tapi tatapannya berhenti pada satu titik, dan hal itu disadari oleh Soo. Dengan wajah polosnya Soo langsung menutupi penisnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kai tertawa dan langsung melepaskan pakaian atasnya.

"Kenapa ditutup? Apa kau malu?" Soo mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. "Bagaimana jika kau lihat ini?" Lanjut Kai seraya membuka celana beserta _underwear_ yang melekat ditubuhnya. Soo terkejut, ia memindahkan tangan yang menutupi penisnya kearah matanya.

"Yang mana yang mau kau tutupi? Mata atau…" Soo melenguh, kedua tangan yang menutupi matanya terlepas, beralih mencengkram tangan Kai yang meremas penisnya. Dan benda mungil itu kembali menegang.

Kai melepasnya, ia kembali merasa terangsang oleh tubuh Soo yang menggiurkan, ia membuka kaki Soo lebar-lebar, memperlihatkan sebuah lubang merah muda. Kai menjilat bibir bawahnya. Melihat wajah Soo sekilas sebelum ia melesakkan kepalanya kebawah sana. Ia mengecup lubang itu, Mengeluarkan lidahnya merasakan bagaimana rasa yang ia dapat disana. Soo tersentak, lubangnya makin berkedut karena Kai menjilatinya dengan liar. "Jonghhh… Jongin-aahhh… janghhhanhhh… ithhh… thhuu… kothhooorrr…ahhh" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tak setuju, Kai meniup kecil lubang rapat didepannya. Membuat Soo makin bergerak gelisah dan memajukan pinggulnya hingga pantatnya berbenturan dengan wajah Kai. Soo bergerak makin gelisah saat lidah Kai sudah masuk dan mengaduk isi lubangnya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh saat lidah Kai menggelitik lubang rektumnya. Soo mendesah saat Kai menyudahi aksinya dan mendarati ribuan kecupan disekujur tubuhnya. Tapi, Kai menolaknya "Bisakah aku mulai! Ini mungkin sedikit menyakitkan Soo, Kau boleh melakukan apapun untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya" Soo menganggukkan kepalanya, Kai mengusap rambut Soo yang sudah berantakan. Soo mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kai. Dari jarak yang sedekat ini Kai kembali mencium bibir Soo. Kakinya menahan kaki Soo agar tetap terbuka, Kai menempelkan ujung penisnya ke lubang Soo. Membelainya perlahan sehingga Soo meremang dan mendesah. Soo melumat ganas bibir Kai. Kai sengaja membiarkan Soo menguasai ciumannya sementara ia perlahan mendorong penisnya agar masuk kedalam lubang hangat dan sempit milik Soo.

Soo hendak menjerit, tetapi Kai menyadarinya. ia kembali menghisap bibir Soo saat Soo hendak melepaskan ciumannya. Soo benar-benar menikmati aksi yang dilakukan bibir Kai pada bibirnya. "AKHHH! Nghh… S… sakit… Jongh… inhh… s… sakithh!" Soo menutup wajahnya setelah melepaskan secara paksa ciumannya. Soo meringis saat Kai menghentakkan dengan keras penisnya agar masuk kedalam lubang Soo.

"Jongh… Jonghh…inhh… penuhhh… terhaa… shaaa… penhhh…nhhuu.. ohhh…" Soo mendesah saat Kai bergerak memaju mundurkan penisnya secara perlahan. Soo meremas rumput disekitar, Soo berusaha menutup kakinya tetapi itu malah membuat Kai menggeram karena itu membuat lubang Soo makin menjepit penis Kai.

"Janganhh ditutup Soohh!" Kai memegangi lutut Soo, Soo mengangguk. Sampai ia merasa sesuatu dibawah tubuhnya terasa kaku dan sakit. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati penisnya sudah berdiri tegak dengan cairan putih yang keluar sedikit demi sedikit diujungnya. Kai mempercepat gerakkannya, menusuk ujung titik kenikmatan Soo dengan ujung kejantanannya. Membuat Soo ikut terhentak-hentak dengan keras. Tangan Kai menggenggam penis Soo dan memaju mundurkannya tak kalah cepat dari gerakan penisnya pada hole Soo.

"ahh~ ahhh~ Rasanya nghhh ohhhhhh! Jong… inhhhh! Lagihh lagihhn ohh!" Tangan Soo mencengkram lengan Kai dengan kuat "Akhhh… akhuuu kehhh… luarhhh lagghhiiihhh! Jong… Jonghh… inhhh Ahh!" Kai makin bersemangat. Tangannya sudah tak beraturan lagi memaju mundurkan penis Soo. Dan penisnya sendiri yang berada didalam lubang Soo sudah terasa sangat besar dan siap untuk menembak. Kai melahap nipple kanan Soo, menghisapnya kuat karena Soo juga terus mendorong kepalanya .

"JONGHHH…. INHHHH… AAAHHHH!" Soo berteriak keras saat ia sudah sampai puncaknya, cairannya menyembur keluar dan mengotori jari milik Kai. Kai yang masih setia mengulum nipple Soo memejamkan matanya merasakan bagaimana hole Soo menjepitnya saat ia menyemburkan sperm miliknya.

"Ahhh~" Soo melenguh panjang saat Kai mencabut penisnya. Membuat Sperm Kai mengalir melalui lubangnya hingga membasahi paha dalamnya. Kai menjilati tangannya yang dibasahi cairan Soo. Kai memeluk Soo dan menjatuhkan dirinya tepat disebelah Soo. Ia mendaratkan kecupan dikening Soo. "Aku mencintaimu Soo, sangat mencintaimu".

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jongin-ah" Kai membuka matanya, dahinya berkeringat, t-shirt yang dipakainya basah. Ia melihat kesekeliling, ia berada dikamarnya "Mimpi…" Gumamnya. Kai melihat kedalam selimut, menyadari bahwa celananya sudah basah oleh sperm nya. Kai mengambil handphone nya, setelah menekan beberapa tombol, Kai mendekatkan handphone nya ke telinga kanannya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap seseorang disana menjawab teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo…" Kai tersenyum mendengar suara lembut menyapanya,

"Yeoboseyo, Kyungsoo hyu… noona, Kyungsoo noona"

"Apa mau mu" Ketus Kyungsoo, Kai menghela nafas,

"Apa… apa kita bisa bertemu siang ini?"

"Okay… kirimkan saja waktu dan tempatnya padaku" Kai tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepalanya walau ia tahu Kyungsoo tak melihatnya,

"Akan kukirimkan, sampai nanti" Sambungan terputus, Kai menatap lama kearah ponselnya, ia tersenyum.

.

Kyungsoo sedang duduk didepan cermin, ia tersenyum mengamati pantulan dirinya sendiri dibalik cermin, Kyungsoo melirik kearah jam, senyumannya menghilang saat ia melihat bahwa jarum jam sudah menunjuk kearah angka 1 sedangkan ia bertemu dengan Kai pukul 01:30 PM, dan waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk sampai ke café tempat pertemuannya dengan Kai sekitar 1 jam, ia telat. Kyungsoo segera pergi, tetapi disaat ia sampai di halte, seseorang membekap mulut dan hidungnya, Kyungsoo memberontak, ia melihat kesekeliling tapi tak ada orang lain disekitarnya, ia mencoba berteriak sekeras mungkin, tapi suaranya teredam, semakin lama ia merasa tubuhnya semakin melemah, penglihatannya pun mulai mengabur, Kyungsoo mencoba sekuat mungkin melepaskan diri saat ia diseret kebelakang, hingga tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan lagi, penglihatannya pun menggelap, Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri.

.

Kyungie membuka matanya saat seseorang memanggil namanya, ia memicingkan matanya mencoba menghalau rasa pusing dikepalanya, disaat penglihatannya lebih jelas ia bisa melihat Soo didepannya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca, Kyungie menghela nafasnya "Bukankah kau terlalu sering menangis Soo, ingatlah kau lelaki" Soo segera mengusap matanya, Kyungie melihat kearah tubuhnya lalu kesekeliling, ia berada disebuah gudang dengan keadaan kaki dan tangan terikat, "Berusahalah melepaskan ikatanmu Kyung, kau harus pergi dari sini" Soo mencoba memegang tali yang mengikat tangan Kyungie, tapi tangan Soo malah menembusnya, ia tak bisa memegang apa pun karena ia hanya sebuah kesadaran tanpa raga, "Bagaimana ini, aku tak bisa menyentuhnya" Soo mencengkram rambutnya sendiri, Kyungie menatap Soo lama "Bukankah kau membenciku Soo, tapi kenapa kau begitu mencemaskanku" Soo menoleh kearah Kyungie "Aku membencimu atau tidak itu masalah lain, bagaimana aku bisa membiarkanmu sendirian disaat aku tahu hal yang buruk akan terjadi padamu" Kyungie menatap Soo tanpa berkedip, Kyungie tertawa kecil, "Kau benar-benar baik Soo" Gumam Kyungie, Soo memandangnya dengan bingung. Samar-samar Kyungie mendengar derap langkah kaki, "Soo pergilah, biarkan aku yang mengatasi semua ini" Soo menatapnya ragu, tapi Kyungie menganggukkan kepalanya berusaha meyakinkan Soo, Soo tersenyum lalu dengan perlahan ia menghilang, pintu terbuka, seorang lelaki mendekatinya, "Ternyata kau sudah bangun" Kyungie tak menjawab, lelaki itu mengelus pipi Kyungie, "Kau sangat manis Kyungie-ah" Kyungie menoleh kearahnya, ia mengerutkan keningnya, ia bingung bagaimana lelaki tersebut mengetahui namanya, "Siapa kau, bagaimana kau tahu namaku" Kyungie berkata dingin, lelaki itu tertawa, "Tebaklah bagaimana aku bisa tahu" Terdengar suara handphone berbunyi, "Tunggulah sebentar manis" Lelaki itu mengambil handphone dari sakunya, lalu keluar untuk menjawab telepon. Kyungie melihat keseluruh tempat, ia melihat botol soju dan sebuah kotak makan diatas meja disebelah kirinya, Kyungie mencoba menyenggol meja, ia ingin memecahkan botol soju sehingga ia bisa menggunakan pecahannya untuk memotong ikatan tangannya, kotak makanan dan botol soju terjatuh tapi botol tersebut tidak pecah, Kyungie segera mengambil sumpit yang jatuh bersama kotak makanan, ia menyembunyikannya, pintu terbuka, lelaki tersebut masuk dengan tergesa-gesa, saat ia melihat botol soju masih utuh ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lelaki itu keluar lagi. Kyungie segera berusaha membuat ikatan tangannya melonggar menggunakan sumpit, tapi lelaki itu kembali, ia tersenyum aneh saat melihat Kyungie, lelaki tersebut tertawa "Kau tahu, aku diperintahkan untuk bermain-main denganmu" ia langsung mencium bibir Kyungie dengan paksa, Kyungie berusaha sekeras mungkin mengelak, tapi tenaga lelaki itu lebih kuat, Kyungie semakin mencoba melonggarkan ikatan tangannya, akhirnya ikatannya terlepas, Kyungie segera mengambil botol soju yang berada didekatnya lalu memukulkannya pada lelaki tersebut sekeras mungkin, botol tersebut pecah, dan lelaki itu kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

Kai sudah menunggu Kyungsoo lebih dari 1 jam, ia sudah berulang kali menghubungi Kyungsoo, tapi handphone nya mati, disaat ia ingin menghubungi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menelepon, dengan segera ia menjawab.

"Yeoboseyo Kai-ah"

"Hyu… Noona, kau dimana" Kai segera menanyakan keberadaan Kyungsoo tanpa repot-repot membalas sapaan Kyungsoo,

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya kita tak bisa bertemu hari ini, aku ada keperluan mendesak" Kai menghela nafas lega mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang terdengar baik-baik saja,

"Tak apa-apa, aku mengerti" Kai mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya, ia melihat kearah jendela "Aku merindukanmu" Gumamnya.

.

Kyungie melihat kearah ponselnya lama setelah Kai mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya, ia lalu menoleh kearah Jay, Jay adalah lelaki yang menculiknya 'Jay Park'. Kyungie mengetahui nama lelaki tersebut setelah melihat ID pengenal didalam dompet yang Kyungie ambil. Setelah Jay pingsan, Kyungie mengikatnya, ia melilitkan tali keseluruh badan Jay, lalu dengan susah payah Kyungie menggantung Jay secara terbalik, sehingga kepala Jay berada dibawah, Kyungie tersenyum saat melihat Jay membuka matanya, "Hai tampan" Kyungie membelai dada Jay, Jay sadar sepenuhnya saat merasakan belaian tangan Kyungie, ia mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi ikatannya terlalu kuat, "Tenanglah tampan, bukankah kau ingin bermain denganku, jadi aku juga ingin bermain denganmu" Kyungie tertawa, "Lepaskan aku _bitch_ " Kyungie tertawa, Kyungie mendekat kearah Jay, Jay mengerenyitkan keningnya, bingung kenapa Kyungie memegang ibu jari tangan kanannya, tapi kemudian ia menjerit kesakitan saat Kyungie memotong ibu jarinya, "A… apa… apa yanghhh kau lakukan aahhhkkk" Jay mengerang kesakitan tapi Kyungie tertawa, Kyungie menyentuh dada Jay dengan lembut menggunakan pisau yang ia gunakan untuk memotong ibu jari Jay "Sekarang dengarkan aku, katakan siapa yang membayarmu untuk memperkosaku," Jay tertawa, "Kau pikir aku akan mengatakannya padamu, aku tak takut padamu" Kyungie tertawa lebih keras, ia kemudian memotong ibu jari tangan kiri Jay, "Kau tak takut padaku?" Jay tak menjawab ia hanya mengerang merasakan sakit pada tangannya, Kyungie pergi keluar selama beberapa menit, dan saat ia kembali, ia membawa sebuah _axe_ "Apa kau tahu alasan ku menggantungmu seperti ini, itu karena aku ingin kau tetap sadar, karena saat darahmu turun ke otak secara terus menerus itu akan membuatmu tetap tersadar walaupun aku mengulitimu atau memotong tubuhmu, apa kau ingin mencobanya" Tawar Kyungie, Kyungie memegang tangan kiri Jay, lalu tanpa ragu ia memotongnya menggunakan _axe_ , Kyungie tertawa melihat darah yang menyembur, Jay semakin mengerang, ia berteriak kesakitan, Kyungie beralir ke kaki kanan Jay, begitu Kyungie mengayunkan _axe_ nya, Jay berteriak, "BERHENTI… aku… aku akan memberitahumu, tapi, kumohon, kumohon lepaskan diriku" Kyungie tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya, ia meletakan _axe_ nya dilantai.

"Yang… yang membayarku adalah… adalah Krystal… Krystal Jung…" Kyungie menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian ia melepaskan ikatan Jay hingga Jay terjatuh dilantai, Kyungie mendekatinya, ia menangkup kedua pipi Jay dengan tangan kanannya, "Dengarkan, jangan pernah kau melapor pada polisi, jika tidak adikmu yang akan menerima akibatnya," Setelah Kyungie mengancamnya ia keluar, tapi saat ia di pintu, ia memutar tubuhnya "Jika kau tak percaya dengan ancamanku, tunggulah sampai besok, kau akan mendengar apa yang akan aku lakukan pada keluarga Krystal" Kyungie tertawa seraya meninggalkan Jay yang kesakitan "Dan tunggulah sebentar lagi aku sudah memanggil ambulance untukmenolongmu" Teriak Kyungie pada Jay.

.

Kyungie datang kerumah Krystal, ia akan memberikan hukuman pada Krystal, ia menekan bel pintu, tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka, seorang wanita muda muncul dari balik pintu, Kyungie tersenyum semanis mungkin, "Aku mencari Krystal, apa benar ini rumahnya?" Wanita dihadapannya tersenyum, "Ya ini rumah Krystal, tapi Krystal sedang keluar, tapi ia akan segera pulang…" Wanita itu membuka pintu lebih lebar, "…apa kau ingin menunggu didalam?" Tawarnya, Kyungie mengangguk, "Jika memang tak mengganggu" Wanita didepannya tertawa kecil mendengarkan perkataan Kyungie, wanita tersebut bergeser sedikit membiarkan Kyungie masuk, setelah ia mempersilahkan Kyungie duduk diruang tamu seorang wanita yang lebih tua datang.

"Siapa yang datang Jess?" Tanyanya,

"Temannya Krystal Omma" Wanita itu kemudian menepuk keningnya,

"Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, aku Jessica kakaknya Krystal, kau bisa memanggilku unnie, dan ini _uri Omma_ " Kyungie berdiri dari duduknya lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya, "A… annyeong haseyo Ommo-nim, annyeong haseyo Unnie, aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo, aku teman semasa sekolahnya Krystal" Ibu Krystal tertawa, "Tunggulah sebentar, Krystal tak akan lama" Ibu Krystal kembali masuk, Kyungie membungkukkan badannya lagi.

.

Baekhyun berdiri didepan rumah Krystal, ia bingung, ia tak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai dirumah Krystal.

"Baeki-ah…" Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, ia melihat Soo, ia segera menghampirinya.

"Soo? Apa yang kita lakukan disini?" Soo menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Dengarkan, ini adalah mimpimu, aku datang ke mimpi mu seperti yang lalu"

"Apa maksudmu Soo?"

"Tak ada waktu lagi, tolong percayalah, kau harus kerumah Krystal, Kyungie akan membunuhnya, hentikan dia"

"Kyungie? Maksudmu kau yang akan membunuh Krystal?"

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti, sekarang bangun dan tolong Krystal"

"Tapi…"

"Kumohon, aku tahu ini hanya mimpi, tapi tolong percaya padaku, bangunlah dari tidurmu"

Baekhyun tersentak bangun dari tidurnya sampai ia terjatuh dari kursi, seorang staf menghampirinya, "Kau baik-baik saja Baekhyun-ssi?" Tanyanya, Baekhyun mengangguk, saat ia mengingat perkataan Soo, Baekhyun segera berlari keluar, tetapi seseorang memegang tangannya, "Baekhyun-ah, kau mau kemana, giliranmu sebentar lagi," Ucap managernya, Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan tangannya, "Aku harus pergi Chen-ah, aku harus memastikan sesuatu, kumohon" Chen menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menarik Baekhyun kembali ketempat duduknya "Aku tak tahu apa yang ingin kau pastikan, tapi Baekhyun-ah fans mu sudah menunggumu dari pagi, tak seharusnya kau mengecewakan mereka, jika kau sudah tampil, aku tak akan melarangmu pergi" Mendengarkan perkataan managernya, akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk, ia tak bisa mengecewakan semua fans nya hanya untuk sebuah mimpi yang tak jelas kebenarannya.

.

Kyungie mengelilingi ruang tamu, ia diam didepan foto keluarga Krystal cukup lama, "Itu Krystal kecil kami" Jessica menujuk kearah gadis kecil, "Bukankah dia manis, dia gadis termanis yang pernah ku temui" Jessica tertawa kecil mengingat masa kecilnya, Kyungie berdecih, "Kau hanya tak tahu sifat asli adikmu" Bisik Kyungie pada dirinya sendiri, "Ye? Apa yang kau katakan Kyungsoo-ah" Kyungie tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jessica unnie, bolehkah aku ke toilet" Jessica tertawa kecil lalu menganggukan kepalanya, tapi begitu Jessica memutar tubuhnya, Kyungie segera membekap mulut dan hidung Jessica dengan sapu tangan yang sudah ia basahi dengan obat bius, Jessica memberontak, tapi Kyungie tetap tak melepaskannya, setelah Jessica tak sadarkan diri, Kyungie masuk kedapur, ia melihat ibu Krystal sedang mencuci piring "Kyungsoo-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dimana Jessica?" Kyungie mendekatinya, ia tersenyum lalu dengan cepat ia membekap mulut dan hidung ibu Krystal seperti yang ia lakukan pada Jessica. Kyungie kemudian menyeret mereka berdua keruang keluarga, Kyungie juga mengikat kedua kaki dan tangan mereka.

Setelah beberapa lama Jessica membuka matanya dengan perlahan, ia mengerutkan keningnya, kepalanya terasa pusing, setelah ia bangun sepenuhnya, ia sadar bahwa tangan dan kakinya terikat, Kyungie datang saat Jessica sedang mencoba melepaskan ikatan tangannya, "Apa yang kau inginkan? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Jessica menatap tajam kearah Kyungie, Kyungie tertawa, "Aku hanya membalas apa yang telah dilakukan adikmu padaku…" Jessica menekuk kedua alisnya, "…dia meminta seseorang untuk memperkosaku" Kyungie berkata dengan nada polos, Jessica menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak percaya dengan perkataan Kyungie, "Kau bohong" Kyungie tertawa mendengar teriakan Jessica, "Kau bisa tanyakan nanti pada adikmu Unnie" Tak berapa lama samar-samar Kyungie mendengar suara mobil, ia tersenyum, "Unnie, sepertinya adikmu pulang, tunggulah sebentar" Kyungie menutup mulut Jessica, ia juga menutup mulut ibu Krystal.

Kyungie bersembunyi dibalik pintu, begitu Krystal masuk Kyungie membiusnya seperti ia membius kakak dan ibunya, setelah Krystal tidak sadarkan diri, Kyungie membawanya kruang keluarga, ia mengikat Krystal tepat didepan kakak dan ibunya, "Tunggulah sebentar, jika Krystal bangun, kita akan mulai, sementara menunggu aku akan mempersiapkan peralatannya" Kyungie tersenyum kearah Jessica, ia pergi menuju dapur.

Krystal membuka matanya, pandangannya masih belum terlalu jelas, ia melihat kesekeliling, matanya melebar saat melihat ibu dan kakaknya terikat, "O…Omma, U… Unnie" Krystal mencoba berdiri tapi ia baru sadar bahwa tangan dan kakinya juga terikat, "O… Omma, Unnie kalian tak apa-apa?" Suara Krystal bergetar matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, Ibu dan Kakaknya mengangguk mengatakan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja, Kyungie datang, Krystal berusaha melepaskan ikatan tangannya, Kyungie tersenyum melihat bahwa Krystal sudah sadar, "Kenapa kau lama sekali Krystal-ah, kakak dan ibumu sudah menunggu" Krystal menatapnya dengan tajam, kebencian begitu terlihat dikedua matanya, "Apa yang kau inginkan," Kyungie tertawa, ia berjalan kekanan dan kekiri didepan Krystal, "Bukankah sudah ku katakan, jika kau mengusik ku, keluargamu juga akan berurusan denganku" Kyungie melepaskan penutup mulut Jessica, "Krystal-ah apa benar yang dikatakannya? Kau membayar seseorang untuk memperkosanya" Krystal mematung, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa, "I…itu… itu…" Kyungie tersenyum mendengar Krystal yang tergagap, "KATAKAN…" Krystal tersentak mendengar teriakan Jessica, Krystal mengangguk, Kyungie tertawa, Krystal melirik kearah ibunya, ibunya juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa, "A… aku yang akan menanggung kesalahan Krystal, kumohon lepaskan Krystal dan ibuku" Mohon Jessica, Kyungie menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tidak, jika kau yang menanggung semuanya, Krystal tak akan mendapatkan pembalasan apa pun" Krystal sudah menangis keras, Kyungie mendekat kearah ibu Krystal, Kyungie berdiri dibelakangnya, "Ommo-nim, Kau sudah sangat baik padaku, akan ku buat ini tak menyakitkan" Kyungie meletakan pisau dileher ibu Krystal, Jessica dan Krystal menggelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang, "Jangan aku mohon, biarkan aku saja, aku saja" Ucap Krystal dan Jessica bergantian, ibu Krystal menutup matanya saat Kyungie menyayat lehernya, seakan ia telah pasrah, "Jika kau ingin marah, marahlah pada anakmu" Kyungie berkata pada sosok yang baru ia bunuh, Krystal dan Jessica menangis meraung-raung saat melihat ibu mereka tergeletak tak bernyawa, Kyungie mendekat kearah Jessica, Krystal menggelengkan kepalanya lebih keras saat melihat Kyungie meletakan pisau dileher kakaknya "Maafkan aku… maafkan aku… tolong hentikan, jangan menyakiti kakak ku, aku akan bertanggung jawab, kumohon lepaskan kakak ku, jangan menyakitinya" Kyungie tertawa, mendengar perkataan Krystal, Krystal yang selalu menganggapnya rendah sekarang tengah memohon, "Aku tak menyakitinya Krystal-ah, aku hanya akan membunuhnya seperti ibumu, tapi kau tenang saja, aku akan membunuhnya seperti aku membunuh ibumu, jadi kakakmu tak akan merasa sakit" Jessica menatap kearah Krystal, "Tak apa, larilah, selamatkan dirimu" Jessica berkata tanpa suara kearah Krystal, "Aku selalu menyayangimu, selalu" lanjutnya seraya menutup matanya saat Kyungie menyayat lehernya, Itu adalah kata terakhir yang dikatakan Jessica untuk Krystal, Krystal menangis lebih keras, sekarang ia sebatang kara, ia sendirian, Kyungie tertawa, ia merasa puas saat melihat tangisan tak berdaya dari Krystal, Kyungie berjalan mendekat kearah Krystal, tapi ia berbalik mendekat kearah Ibu Krystal, Kyungie membelah perut ibu Krystal, lalu dengan perlahan ia mengambil rahimnya dengan perlahan, "Kau bilang, kau tak percaya aku memiliki rahim, jadi aku akan mengambil rahim ibumu" Kyungie tertawa kecil, tapi Krystal diam tak bergeming, melihat Krystal yang diam ia mendekat kearah Jessica, ia membelah tengkorak Jessica lalu mengambil otaknya dengan susah payah, "Aku dengar kau iri dengan kakakmu karena kakakmu lebih pintar, aku akan memberikan otak kakakmu, bukankah aku sangat baik" Krystal tetap tak bergeming, Kyungie menghela nafas, ia mendekati Krystal, disaat Kyungie tepat didepan Krystal, Krystal memukulnya sekeras mungkin, Kyungie jatuh tersungkur, matanya menatap kosong kelantai, melihat Kyungie yang terjatuh Krystal segera berlari keluar, setelah Kyungie sadar dari rasa kagetnya, ia melirik kearah kain yang ia gunakan untuk mengikat tangan Krystal, Kyungie tertawa.

Krystal mencoba membuka pintu utama, tapi terkunci, terdengar Kyungie tertawa, "Kau tak akan bisa keluar dari rumah ini Krystal-ah" Mendengar teriakan Kyungie, Krystal segera masuk kekamarnya, ia bersembunyi didalam lemari pakaian.

.

Disaat Kyungie hendak mengejar Krystal, Soo tiba-tiba muncul didepannya, "Kyungie-ah…" Soo menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca "…kumohon hentikan" Kyungie menatapnya tanpa minat, ia sudah bosan mendengar perkataan Soo, Kyungie berusaha melewati Soo, tapi Soo tetap menghadangnya, Kyungie menghela nafas, "Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, kau tak akan pernah bisa menghentikanku, lebih baik kau menyingkir" Soo menggelengkan kepalanya, air matanya sudah mengalir dipipinya, "Apa kau tak kasihan pada Jessica unnie dan Ommo-nim, mereka sangat baik padamu, kumohon henti…" Perkataan Soo terputus saat ia melihat wajah Kyungie, "Kyu… Kyungie kau menangis?" Kyungie segera menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipinya, "Aku tak menangis, ini air matamu," Soo menatapnya aneh, "Sekarang kau menyingkir dariku" Kyungie pergi meninggalkan Soo dalam kebingungan.

Kyungie melangkahkan kakinya masuk kekamar yang dipenuhi photo Krystal dan teman-temannya, mungkin ini kamar Krystal. Senyuman tak pernah pergi dari wajahnya, "Krystal-ah… kemarilah sweetheart, aku tak akan membunuhmu, aku janji. Aku hanya akan memotong lidahmu dan juga mencongkel kedua matamu, hanya itu" Kyungie tertawa. Krystal semakin ketakutan, ia menutup matanya saat melihat siluet Kyungie mendekatinya, Krystal berdoa dalam rasa takut, pintu lemari terbuka, Kyungie tersenyum semakin lebar melihat Krystal yang meringkuk ketakutan, ia menjambak rambut Krystal, lalu menariknya keluar dari lemari, Krystal terseret tak berdaya, hanya erangan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulutnya, Kyungie menyeretnya mendekat kearah ibu dan kakaknya, Krystal jatuh terduduk saat Kyungie melepaskan rambutnya, Kyungie berjongkok dihadapannya, lalu menangkup kedua pipi Krystal dangan tangan kanannya, memaksa Krystal agar melihat kearah ibu dan kakaknya, Krystal menangis semakin keras "Kau membunuh mereka" Krystal berbicara tak jelas karena Kyungie menangkup kedua pipinya, "Bukan aku yang membunuh mereka, tapi kau, kau membunuh mereka karena keegoisanmu yang tinggi, aku sudah mengatakannya jika kau mengusikku, keluargamu juga akan berurusan denganku, tapi kau mengabaikan peringatan dariku, jika kau tidak mengirim seseorang untuk memperkosaku, mungkin sekarang ibumu masih hidup" Krystal menggelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang, menyangkal semua perkataan Kyungie, tapi Kyungie terus mengatakan bahwa Krystal yang membunuh Ibu dan kakaknya, hingga Krystal pingsan. Kyungie pergi meninggalkan Krystal dengan senyum lebar terukir diwajahnya.

Tidak lama Kyungie pergi, Baekhyun sampai dirumah Krystal, beberapa kali ia menekan bel, tapi tak ada yang menjawab, ia mencoba memutar knop pintu, pintu terbuka, Baekhyun menekuk kedua alisnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah dengan perlahan ia merasa ragu karena masuk kerumah orang lain tanpa ijin, Baekhyun berteriak memanggil Krystal berulang-ulang, tapi tak ada yang menjawab. Saat ia masuk ke ruang keluarga ia menemukan Krystal tergeletak tak berdaya, Baekhyun menghampirinya, ia bernafas lega saat mengetahui Krystal masih bernafas, Baekhyun mencoba membangunkan Krystal, tapi tak bisa, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mungkin dapat membantunya, tapi Baekhyun tersentak jatuh terduduk saat melihat mayat ibu dan kakak Krystal, Baekhyun merasa mual saat melihat keadaan mayat didepannya, tangannya yang bergetar mencoba mengambil handphone di saku celananya, ia menghubungi polisi.

.

Sudah hampir 1 jam Baekhyun menunggu diruang tunggu rumah sakit, ia sudah meminta Chanyeol untuk datang dan menemaninya, ia merasa gelisah memikirkan keadaan Krystal. Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya saat melihat seorang pria dan seorang wanita mendekatinya, "Permisi, apa anda Baekhyun-ssi?" Si wanita menunjukan ID polisinya "Apa anda yang tadi menelepon?" Tanya si pria, Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya, saya Baekhyun" Si pria mengulurkan tangannya, mengenalkan dirinya "Saya Kriss dan rekan saya zitao dari kepolisian seoul, bisakah anda ikut dengan kami ke kantor untuk memberikan keterangan?" Baekhyun ragu apa ia harus meninggalkan Krystal sendirian, "Apa saya tidak bisa memberikan keterangan disini? Saya ragu untuk meninggalkan Krystal sendirian" Baekhyun menolak secara halus, ia tak ingin meninggalkan Krystal, ia memiliki pertanyaan untuk Krystal, apa benar Kyungie yang membunuh ibu dan kakaknya, Kriss dan Zitao saling bertukar pandang, "Baekhyun-ssi tenang saja, saya yang akan menemani Krystal-ssi" Zitao menawarkan dirinya untuk menjaga Krystal, Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk, ia tak mungkin menolaknya jika Zitao menawarkan untuk menjaga Krystal.

Begitu Baekhyun sampai dikantor polisi ia menjelaskan bahwa tadinya ia ingin menemui Krystal, ia sudah menekan bel tapi tak ada yang menjawab, ia mencoba memutar knop pintu, dan pintu terbuka, dan ia menemukan Krystal pingsan di ruang keluarga dengan mayat Ibu dan Kakaknya disana. Kriss yang mendengarkan segera mengetik keterangan dari Baekhyun di komputer, setelah beberapa lama handphone Kriss berdering, setelah menjawab telepon, ketika ia diberitahu bahwa Krystal telah sadar, Baekhyun dan Kriss segera kembali ke rumah sakit.


	6. Chapter 6 Life

**Chapt 06. Life**

Baekhyun dan Kris tiba dirumah sakit, begitu mereka sampai dilobi mereka melihat Chanyeol dan Kai sedang berbicara dengan Tao, "Chan-ah…" Panggil Baekhyun, ketiga orang itu menoleh kearah Baekhyun, Bakhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan Kai sedangkan Kris memberi isyarat pada Tao agar mendekatinya.

"Hyun-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja" Tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun sudah berdiri dihadapannya, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil "Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya memberikan kesaksian, karena aku yang menemukan Krystal" Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya, Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kai, mengerti arah pandangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjelaskan "Aku yang memberitahu Kai kalau Krystal masuk rumah sakit, aku pikir Kai perlu diberitahu, bagaimanapun juga hanya Kai yang dekat dengan Krystal" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti, "Ah… bagaimana dengan Krystal, aku dengar dia sadar" Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah saat ia mengingat Krystal, Chanyeol dan Kai bertukar pandang, Chanyeol menghela nafas "Dia memang sudah bangun, tapi, aku rasa Krystal sedang dalam keadaan yang tak baik" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, tentu saja kondisi Krystal tidak baik.

"Siapa walinya" Tanya dokter saat ia keluar dari kamar rawat Krystal. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Tao dan Kris segera mendekati dokter. Lalu Baekhyun menepuk dadanya sendiri, "Aku, aku yang akan jadi walinya" Dokter menekuk alisnya saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, "Aku detektif yang menangani kasus Krystal-ssi, kau bisa mengatakannya" Kris menunjukan ID polisinya, dokter mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku sudah memberikannya obat penenang…" Dokter menghela nafasnya sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya "…sepertinya Krystal-ssi mengalami guncangan mental karena kematian Ibu dan Kakaknya" Lanjut dokter

"Jadi kami tak bisa meminta keterangan darinya sekarang?" Tanya Kris

"Aku rasa Krystal-ssi harus menemui psikiater terlebih dahulu" Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, dokter menoleh kearah Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kai, "Kalian sebaiknya pulang karena Krystal-ssi belum diperbolehkan dijenguk" Lanjut dokter, Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, "Benar apa yang dikatakan dokter, lebih baik kalian pulang, rekanku dari kepolisian yang akan menjaga Krystal-ssi, kalian tak perlu khawatir" Baekhyun melihat kearah Chanyeol dan Kai bergantian lalu ia menganggukan kepalanya.

.

Kyungie berjalan memasuki rumah dengan langkah kaki ringan "Dari mana kau?" Senyuman Kyungie menghilang saat mendengar suara ibunya, ia menoleh kearah ibunya dengan tatapan malas, "Untuk apa kau peduli pelacur" Kyungie berjalan kekamar dengan acuh tanpa memperdulikan ibunya yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya karena mendengar perkataannya. "Bajingan, akan kubunuh kau" Gumamnya saat melihat Kyungie masuk ke kamar.

Pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan wajah Soo yang memerah, "Tak bisakah kau berubah, akan kubiarkan kau mengambil hidupku asal kau berhenti berbuat jahat" Suara Soo bergetar, Kyungie menghela nafas saat melihat mata Soo yang berkaca-kaca, "Tak bisakah kau berhenti menangis, aku muak melihat air matamu, dan juga apa kau tak lelah menceramahiku" Kyungie berjalan melewati Soo dengan acuh, "Aku benar-benar memohon padamu, berhentilah membunuh, aku benar-benar rela kau mengambil hidupku, aku juga tak akan muncul didepanmu, tapi berhentilah membunuh" Kyungie berdecih mendengar perkataan Soo, ia tertawa, "Kau pikir kau siapa, kau rela atau tidak tak ada pengaruhnya untukku, hidupmu sudah menjadi milikku, aku sangat membencimu, semakin banyak kau mengorbankan dirimu, semakin aku membencimu, sekarang enyahlah" Soo menghilang bagai asap saat Kyungie melempar bantal padanya, Kyungie muak akan kebaikan Soo, karena semakin banyak Soo mengorbankan dirinya membuat Kyungie semakin menderita.

.

Mobil yang dikemudikan Chanyeol terselimuti keheningan, baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak ada yang ingin berbicara. Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kai pulang kerumah sedangkan Kris dan Tao kembali ke kantor polisi setelah beberapa polisi datang untuk menjaga Krystal.

Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun, setelah Chanyeol menceritakan bahwa saat Krystal bangun, Krystal berteriak histeris mengatakan bahwa Krystal sendirilah yang membunuh kakak dan ibunya, Baekhyun hanya diam sambil melihat keluar dengan mata kosongnya, dipikiran Baekhyun hanya ada Soo, Kyungie dan Krystal. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai ia tak menyadarinya, Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya "Hyun-ah, tidurlah, kau terlihat lelah" Baekhyun tersentak ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol, ia tersenyum saat merasakan genggaman tangan Chanyeol, "Apa tak apa jika aku tidur" Baekhyun pikir mungkin jika ia tidur ia bisa bertemu dengan Soo, Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, ia melepaskan genggamannya lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut "Tentu saja tak apa, tidurlah hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan untukmu" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lagi kemudian mengecupnya, "Akan ku bangunkan jika sudah sampai" Lanjut Chanyeol, Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya "Gomawo…" Bisik Baekhyun, baekhyun menutup matanya, tak lama kemudian ia masuk ke alam mimpi.

.

Baekhyun berdiri dihadapan Soo, raut wajahnya tak bisa Soo artikan,

"Baek…" Panggil Soo hati-hati

"Lebih baik kau jelaskan padaku sekarang Soo. Kau tahu, kepalaku seakan mau pecah memikirkanmu dan Kyungie, aku tak mengerti dengan semua hal yang terjadi" Soo menatapnya sendu, sebenarnya ia tak ingin melibatkan Baekhyun, ia takut Kyungie akan mencelakai Baekhyun, tapi hanya Baekhyun yang bisa ia mintai pertolongan hanya Baekhyun yang bisa ia percayai, Soo menghela nafas, setelah Soo menetapkan hatinya ia mulai menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi, dari pertama ia bertemu dengan dewa sampai Kyungie mengambil hidupnya, Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar cerita Soo, ia bingung jika dewa memang benar-benar ada kenapa ia tak pernah menunjukan eksistensinya. "Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membawamu kembali" Tanya Baekhyun, Soo menunduk kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tak tahu, aku hanya diberitahu jika aku menjadi diriku lagi maka aku akan bebas" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak mengerti apa maksud Soo.

Soo tersentak saat Baekhyun menepuk tangannya, ia melihat Baekhyun tersenyum kearahnya.

"Soo-ah bagaimana kalau kau masuk kedalam mimpi Chanie"

"Ch… Chanie…?" Soo memiringkan kepalanya. Ia merasa tak mengenal seseorang bernama Chanie, tapi tak lama kemudian matanya membesar saat menyadari siapa yang dimaksud Baekhyun, "Ma… maksudmu…Chan… Chanyeol…?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat tapi Soo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ayolah Soo, Chanie pasti bisa membantumu" Bujuk Baekhyun, Soo menatapnya dengan penuh keraguan "Tapi Baek…" Belum sempat Soo menyelesaikan kata-katanya semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap, Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya.

.

"Hyun-ah, bangunlah kita sudah sampai" Chanyeol membangunkan Baekhyun yang tertidur, Baekhyun memicingkan matanya berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatannya, "Hyun-ah bangunlah" Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Baekhyun keluar dari mobil, tapi ia tak bisa berjalan dengan benar, kepalanya terasa pusing karena koneksinya dengan Soo diputus dengan paksa. Baekhyun berhenti saat Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya dengan sedikit menekuk kedua lututnya didepan Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersenyum, ia mendekati Chanyeol kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol, Chanyeol menggendongnya menuju rumah, Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Chanyeol "Gomawo… Saranghae" Bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum.

.

Larut malam kota Seoul tak pernah sepi, seorang pria tengah menghisap rokoknya dengan frustasi. "Kris oppa, sudah kukatakan berhentilah merokok" Kris tersentak mendengar suara Tao, dengan cepat ia membuang rokoknya.

"Miane Tao-ah" Kris menunjukan senyum kecil, Tao duduk disebelahnya, ia menatap kearah kakinya sendiri.

"Apa yang sedang Oppa pikirkan?" Tao menoleh kearah Kris menatap langsung kematanya "Apa tentang Krystal-ssi?".

"Kau selalu tahu apa yang sedang ku pikirkan" Kris mendongkakkan kepalanya, ia melihat langit hitam yang tak berbintang, dikota Seoul sangat sulit untuk melihat bintang, "Jika menurut bukti-bukti yang ada Krystal lah yang membunuh kakak dan ibunya dan juga Krystal sendiri mengatakan kalau dia yang memang membunuh kakak dan ibunya, tapi aku hanya merasa sesuatu menggangguku, aku merasa semua potongan tak berada pada tempatnya" Kris menoleh kearah Tao, "Tidak kah kau merasa aneh, cctv mendadak mati, apa lagi dengan kesaksian yang diberikan Baekhyun-ssi dan teman-temannya, mereka mengatakan bahwa Krystal begitu menyayangi ibu dan kakaknya" Lanjut Kris, Tao menganggukkan kepalanya, ia juga merasa ada yang salah dengan kasus Krystal.

"Aku juga berpikir ada yang aneh, tapi untuk sekarang lebih baik kita tidur, kau sudah tak tidur selama 4 hari karena mengintai Minho, dan mulai besok aku yakin kita tak akan bisa pulang karena menangani kasus Krystal-ssi" Kris menganggukkan kepalanya

"Aku beruntung memilikimu sebagai istriku" Tao tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kris.

.

Chanyeol duduk ditempat tidur, ia sedang mengamati Baekhyun yang baru selesai mandi, setelah memakai piama Baekhyun berjalan kearah tempat tidur, begitu Baekhyun mendekat, Chanyeol dengan cepat menariknya agar Baekhyun duduk dipangkuannya dengan posisi Baekhyun membelakangi Chanyeol, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearah potongan leher baekhyun, ia menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Aku selalu menyukai aroma tubuhmu Hyun-ah" Bisik Chanyeol

"Hentikan Chan-ah" Baekhyun berusaha menahan rasa geli yang disebabkan Chanyeol, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, ia meletakan dagunya dipundak Baekhyun

"Apa kau tahu Hyun-ah, sampai saat ini aku masih merasa kalau aku sedang bermimpi" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya ia tak mengerti maksud perkataan Chanyeol,

"Mimpi?"

"Saat kita masih sekolah, aku berpikir bahwa kau adalah mimpi yang tak akan pernah bisa ku gapai, aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh, kau adalah mimpi terindah yang tak akan pernah bisa ku dapatkan, tak pernah sedikitpun aku membayangkan kalau kau juga menyukaiku" Chanyeol menatap langsung ke mata Baekhyun "Aku benar-benar bahagia saat bersamamu, aku berharap kau tak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanku" Lanjut Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, ia mengecup bibir Chanyeol, "Apa kau tahu kau adalah seorang perayu yang handal Park Chanyeol-ssi" Chanyeol tertawa mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, ia mengeratkan pelukannya lalu mengecup pundak Baekhyun, "Saranghae…" Bisik Chanyeol, Baekhyun menunduk, tangannya menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang berada diperutnya.

"Chan-ah…" Panggil Baekhyun ragu-ragu "Ada yang ingin kukatakan, tapi aku harap kau tak akan menertawaiku apa lagi menganggapku gila" Chanyeol menekuk sebelah alisnya ia bingung dengan perkataan Baekhyun tapi ia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya "Aku bertemu dengan Soo" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya,

"Soo…?" Tanya Chanyeol tak lama kemudian Chanyeol tertawa, Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam saat mendengar tawa Chanyeol "Ah… miane… maksudmu Kyungsoo" Chanyeol berusaha meredam tawanya "Kenapa kau mengira aku akan menganggapmu gila hanya karena kau menemui Kyungie" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada Chanyeol,

"Bukan Kyungie, tapi Soo, temanku… sahabatku…" Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang lagi menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca "Kyungsooku", Chanyeol semakin tak mengerti maksud perkataan Baekhyun,

"Siapa maksudmu, aku benar-benar tak mengerti Hyun-ah" Baekhyun berdiri dari pangkuan Chanyeol kemudian duduk disebelahnya

"Maksudku Soo, teman sekolah kita"

"Kau bertemu Soo… Do Kyungsoo teman sekolah kita? Tunggu… jadi maksudmu Kyungie bukanlah Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian ia menceritakan semua yang dikatakan Soo, Chanyeol tak berbicara sedikitpun bahkan setelah baekhyun selesai bercerita, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Apa kau tak mempercayaiku?" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, "Well, aku tahu kalau apa yang aku katakan tak masuk akal, aku tak bisa memaksamu untuk mempercayaiku" Chanyeol menarik telapak tangan Baekhyun kemudian menggenggamnya

"Aku percaya padamu Hyun-ah…" Baekhyun menatap kearah mata Chanyeol, "Bahkan jika seluruh dunia tak percaya padamu, aku akan selalu mempercayaimu, tapi, aku tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Chanyeol "Tapi bagaimana dengan Krystal, jika Kyungie yang melakukannya kenapa Krystal berteriak mengatakan bahwa ia sendiri yang membunuh kakak dan ibunya" Senyuman Baekhyun menghilang mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol

"Aku juga tak tahu, aku tak sempat menanyakannya…" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya "…tapi kau bisa menanyakannya nanti pada Soo, aku sudah memintanya untuk menemuimu" Lanjut Baekhyun dengan semangat, Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Menemuiku? Maksudmu Soo akan masuk kedalam mimpiku?" Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat

"Tapi Soo sangat pemalu, jadi kau harus memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik" Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

.

Chanyeol berdiri mematung disebuah taman, matanya berkedip dengan cepat beberapa kali kemudian ia menengokkan kepalanya kesegala arah, "Cha… Chanyeol-ss… ssi…" Seseorang memanggil namanya, Chanyeol menoleh kearah suara itu berasal, ia melihat seorang lelaki berdiri dengan menundukkan kepalanya, Chanyeol mendekatinya

"Soo?" Panggil Chanyeol ragu, "Soo-ah apa itu kau?" Soo menganggukkan kepalanya

"An… annyeong… ha… haseyo Cha… Chanyeol-ssi" Soo membungkukkan punggungnya

"Wo…woah… sungguh ini kau Soo? Aku… aku kira Baekhyunie hanya melantur karena shock dengan kejadian yang menimpa Krystal, aku benar-benar…" Chanyeol menelan ludah saat melihat tatapan yang diberikan Soo padanya, "Ah… maafkan aku, Kyungsoo-ssi" Ucap Chanyeol kikuk, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat

"Tak… tak apa… tak apa-apa, kau bisa memanggilku Soo, aku… aku lebih senang jika kau tak terlalu formal" Soo menundukkan kepalanya lagi, Chanyeol menatapnya sambil tersenyum, ia mengacak rambut Soo sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Baekhyun

"Kau lucu, sama persis seperti apa yang Hyunie gambarkan" Soo semakin menundukkan kepalanya, ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, "Kau juga tak perlu terlalu formal denganku, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol… Oppa" Goda Chanyeol, Soo mengangkat wajahnya, matanya menatap langsung kearah mata Chanyeol

"Aku bukan perempuan" Teriak Soo, ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya, Chanyeol tertawa

"Aku hanya bercanda Soo-ah, soalnya kau tak mau melihat wajahku" Soo menghela nafas

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau melihat wajah memerahku"

"Memerah?" Tanya Chanyeol, kemudian Chanyeol tiba-tiba mundur beberapa langkah dengan kedua tangan menutup mulutnya "Apa kau tersipu karena menemuiku, apa… apa kau menyukaiku" Tanya Chanyeol dengan sedikit berteriak

"Aku tak menyukaimu, aku hanya menyukai Jongin" Teriak Soo tapi kemudian ia menutup mulutnya saat sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan, Chanyeol kembali tertawa

"Jadi benar kau menyukai Kai" Soo menatapnya dengan kesal

"Berhenti menjahiliku" Soo mencubit tangan Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, ia melirik kearah Soo, tapi Soo menundukkan kepalanya lagi, selama beberapa saat tak ada yang berbicara Chanyeol sibuk dengan pikirannya sedangkan Soo sibuk dengan rasa malunya,

"Soo-ah, aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Hyunie, apa itu benar? Apa Kyungie yang membunuh Jessica noona dan ibunya?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan, Soo menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Maafkan aku, ini semua terjadi karena diriku, maafkan aku" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mengelus rambut Soo

"Ini bukan salahmu, kau tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Soo, lebih baik kita mencari cara menghentikan Kyungie, kita tak bisa membiarkannya"

"Chanyeol-ah, tak bisakah kau melapor pada polisi jika Kyungie pelakunya bukan Krystal, aku bisa menceritakan kronologinya padamu, aku melihat semua yang Kyungie lihat, jadi kau bisa mengatakannya pada polisi" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Aku harus punya bukti nyata, jika aku melapor hanya dengan cerita yang kau katakan Kyungie tetap akan bebas karena kurangnya bukti dan itu lebih berbahaya" Soo menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Tapi Chanyeol-ah bukankah lebih baik jika kita tetap mengatakannya pada polisi, yah kita tak perlu melaporkannya secara resmi tapi kau bisa mengatakannya pada polisi yang kau kenal, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga"

"Ada satu orang yang sepertinya bisa dipercaya tapi aku tak yakin dia akan…" Chanyeol menepuk keningnya sendiri "…ah mungkin kalau kau masuk kedalam mimpinya ia akan percaya" Soo menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu

"Aku tak bisa masuk kedalam mimpi seseorang yang tak memiliki ikatan denganku dan Kyungie" Chanyeol melirik kearah Soo,

"Tapi bicara soal Kyungie, apa dia tahu kau bisa menemui kami?" Soo menoleh kearah Chanyeol, "Apa Kyungie tahu kau bisa menemuiku dan Hyunie? Bukankah kau bilang kau melihat semua yang Kyungie lihat, bukankah itu berarti kau juga berbagi penglihatan dengannya" Kyungie menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ragu

"Aku rasa dia tak tahu, aku memang bisa melihat apa yang Kyungie lihat karena Kyungie menggunakan hidupku tapi Kyungie tak akan bisa melihat apa yang kulihat dan mendengar apa yang kudengar" Mendengar perkataan Soo Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, ia menatap langsung kemata Soo dengan ragu-ragu

"Tapi Soo-ah jika Kyungie menggunakan hidupmu dan sesuatu terjadi padanya apa itu tak berdampak padamu? Bukankah tadi kau bilang Kyungie menggunakan hidupmu? Apa yang terjadi jika… jika Kyungie…" Suara Chanyeol bergetar, ia merasa ragu "…meninggal?" Soo tertegun, tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa kering, pikirannya terasa kosong, ia tak pernah memikirkannya, Kyungie hidup menggunakan kehidupannya, apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika Kyungie meninggal,

"Aku…" Soo meremas ujung pakaiannya "…juga meninggal" Chanyeol hanya diam, ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, Soo menoleh kearah Chanyeol, "Tapi jika benar seperti itu, maka jika aku mati… Kyungie pun juga" Chanyeol meremas pundak Soo, Chanyeol dapat menebak apa yang tengah Soo pikirkan,

"Ja… jangan pernah berpikir untuk mati, kau harus pikirkan tentang Hyunie, Baekhyunie, dia sudah mencarimu selama 7 tahun" Mata Soo mulai berkaca-kaca

"Tapi… tapi aku bisa menghentikan Kyungie…" Suara Soo bergetar, entah karena rasa senang atau takut,

"Kita cari cara lain, kau harus pikirkan Hyunie, bagaimana dengan Kai, kumohon pikirkanlah mereka, kita bisa mencari cara lain" Chanyeol meyakinkan Soo untuk mencari cara lain, Soo menghilang bagai asap setelah Chanyeol memintanya untuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyungie sedangkan Chanyeol akan mencari bukti tentang kasus Krystal.


End file.
